Fighting for You
by King0711
Summary: It's just another typical Alolan school day for Ash, until Lillie shows up weirdly late. Lusamine has crazy intentions for her daughter, forcing her out of school. Can Ash and the gang save her before it's too late, or will they fall short.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic readers, welcome to my new story. This is going to be a short story, not a oneshot. WIth that out of the way, let's do this.**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

_Whosh, whosh, whosh_

The waves hummed from the ocean, splashing on top of the yellow and white coloured sand. The beach's sand shined from the sun powerful rays on this perfectly sunny day. Not a cloud in a sky could be seen.

On that beach stood a building, a lab, and in that lab, two people and a Pokemon were getting up. One was already moving around making breakfast, the other was slowly getting up from the loft of the place, but his Pokemon had other ideas to make sure he doesn't slip to unconsciousness.

"Piko, Pika!" A streak of yellow hit the teen who jumped up in literal shock.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The electricity making him jump way too high out of bed, hit the ceiling and fall back down, flat on his rear end.

"Pika pika, piko, chaa." Pikachu appeared to be laughing at him while the teen glared at him.

"Pikachu could you please give me a small shock, not a full on Thunderbolt." He'd rolled his eyes at Pikachu, knowing full well Pikachu wasn't going to do that.

"Aloha Ash, get ready." The man said from the kitchen, which was right beside the loft.

"Alright Kukui." His voice sounding very different from his. He knew it was his Kanto accent that trip people. He yawned again and stretched as Pikachu ran from the loft and around the house. Ash went down the ladder and saw Kukui making breakfast.

He saw a blur ran past Kukui and jump up on to him, giving him a slight nuzzle, shocking him lightly. Pikachu sat on his shoulder and Ash went to the bathroom to ready up for Pokemon school.

It was just another day in Alola.

* * *

"Aloha Ash, how you feeling?" Kiawe asked him. He was at the Pokemon school, ready to start his day.

"Feeling great." He pumped his fist and Kiawe laughed. Ash looked around as everyone sat in their seats. Mallow was here with her unique green hair, she was arguing with Sophocles about probably something he randon he mused.

Lana was staring at the sea from her seat, probably wanting to be at the ocean right now, but he noticed something off. _Where's Lillie_? Usually Lillie was one of the first ones here everyday at the Pokemon school. They had only a couple of minutes before class start. Lillie had never miss a day and the only other person who seemed to be looking for her was Mallow.

Mallow and his eyes connected to each other and their eyes each asked the question, _where's Lillie? _They had got their answer less than a minute later when a swat of white came into view holding a Alolan Vulpix, Snowy. Mallow went up to her and he did too.

"There you are Lillie, what took you so long?" Mallow asked, but what Mallow didn't realized was that Lillie had been crying. Ash had been in that spot all too many times where he's had to comfort someone and seen people cry. He could tell she had been crying before but she hid it very well.

Her face was normal, and even her eyes weren't red. But she looked extremely exhausted and her eyes held a broken and slightly scared look. Mallow's question made her jump and she took a bit to answer.

"I just woke up late." Her eyes not making eye contact with Mallow. Mallow's eyes narrowed and became slightly suspicious. Lillie still held no eye contact with her or Ash.

"What about your butler and the maids?" Mallow had a look of interrogation adorned on her face. Lillie took a few moments to respond and she had slightly blushed.

"They kinda forgot about me and woke me up late." Her quick and nervous response was. Ash also raised a eyebrow. She used the word, kinda. She'd usually stick with, kind of. Lillie's still held the broken, slightly scared look.

He bumped Mallow slightly and made a gesture to quit talking. She stared at him confusedly but he plead with eyes. In the end she sat back down and LIllie was taking a seat.

"Glad you made it here on time Lillie." Lillie blushed at his words and nodded towards him. He wondered about the blush but didn't think much of it, too focused on the lesson.

* * *

"Alright kids, after lunch break we'll talk about ways to acquire a Moon Stone, dismissed." Kukui headed down a path, most likely the teacher lounge. They had quite some time and Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles was already making their way down the path that led outside. Usually everyone would go to their hangout where they eat, after discovering a nice opening not to far, but he, Mallow and Lillie were still in the class.

He assumed that she thought that everyone left, but she saw mistaken. He and Mallow accidentally snuck up her.

"Lillie why were you late?" Mallow's voice rang throughout the classroom. Lillie froze up slightly before she turned towards Mallow. Pikachu, Steene and Snowy all looked at their trainers then at each other, realizing they probably should leave, so they scurried off.

"I-I told you. I woke u-up late." Lillie stated in a stuttery nervous tone. Mallow eyes narrowed again. Ash knew they were best friends, but Mallow could have the attitude of a cop, even with her best friend.

"Lillie, why were you late?" Mallow's voice was slightly threatening, though he knew Mallow would never do anything to Lillie. Lillie looked over to him and Ash knew he had to intervene somehow. He went behind Mallow and grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright Mallow, enough of this cop interrogation stuff." Mallow spinned around so quickly she seemed to have used Rapid Spin.

"Don't you tell me what to do buster! I want to know what happened to my best friend." Mallow's eyes were glaring at him, but he knew she wasn't mad at him nor Lillie, more of mad as to why Lillie wasn't telling them. He also felt as she was lying. He went past Lillie and walked up to Lillie.

"Lillie what happened?" Her eyes still held that broken look but they changed to an emotion he couldn't read. His own eyes showed concern. He was worried about why she was late and he tried to show that through his eyes. The eye contact made Lillie blushed. She looked over at Snowy, who was currently asleep.

"Fine I'll tell you." Lillie's voice was so dangerously quiet he barely heard. Unbeknownst to him, Mallow rolled her eyes at him. Lillie looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She walked to her desk and sat down, him and Mallow pulling up a chair and sitting at her desk also. Lillie took a deep breath.

"I had argued with my mother." For most people, arguing with their parents was normal and was nothing out of the ordinary. For most people, but Lillie wasn't most people. She was rich beyond numbers could say, had almost natural platinum blonde hair and her skin was always pale. She wasn't most people, especially with her fear of Pokemon.

"What do you mean argue with your mother?" Mallow carefully asked, not wanting to upset Lillie. Lillie gave her a soft smile.

"We had argued about something really bad. I almost didn't come." Lillie's voice was shaky and he knew half of the statement was true.

"You almost didn't come? Or did your mom almost didn't make you come?" He apparently hit the nail right on the coffin as Lillie's eyes flashed with pain and she slightly nodded. Lillie started shaking and before she knew it, she burst into tears ands started sobbing. Both he and Mallow rushed to Lillie and hugged or, trying to comfort her.

"S-she d-d-doe-sn't w-want me t-to go to s-s-sch-ool anymore!" Lillie barely said while sobbing. Both Ash and Mallow looked at each other with wide eyes, _why would her mother want that?_

"Why?" He asked Lillie, but she didn't respond. She was breathing heavy but the sobbing stopped, though her tears get falling. He turned Lillie for her to look at him,

"Why doesn't she want you to go?" He asked it in the best soothing calm voice he's ever spoke. She had calm down a bit and her breathing was slightly better. She was a about to speak when a noise came from her.

"_Hic-cup!" _Her voice shrieked as she hiccup, and Lillie blushed madly. _Did she just..?_

"_Hic-cup!_" She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. _Yes she did, oh my gosh, yes she did._ He found it devilishly amusing and slightly cute, so he started to laugh, not at her, but at the mood it made. The sad mood being replaced with a mood that it lighter and happier because of the hiccups. Lillie was still blushing while Mallow also started to giggle, even Lillie giggled despite the hiccups.

"So that's what I'm planning on spending in the classroom." All their eyes shot towards the path and realized that Kukui and someone else was coming. Lillie still looked like she had cried and he knew that Lillie wouldn't want people to know she been crying.

"You guys get out of here!" Mallow furiously whispered before she ran towards the pathway and blocked Kukui and the other person. Ash and Lillie looked at each other and then searched for possibly escape entries.

"Ah there you are Mallow. Why didn't you come over to are usual spot? Thinking about also Lillie and Ash weren't there either, do you know where they?" He and Lillie heard, what sounded like Kiawe, ask. Ash scanned the area and his eyes landed on the only possibility. He tapped Lillie and she turned this way, her green eyes staring at his brown ones.

"Let's use the exeggutors." He hastily whispered. Lillie's eyes widened and she almost glared at him. He nervously chuckled.

"I can't touch Pokemon remember." That's why he knew she wouldn't like it. He formulated a plan.

"Ride me." Her eyes shot up in shock from what he said and he looked at her weirdly. _Um what did I say? Maybe I need to explain to her?_

"Get on my back while we go down the exeggutors." He simply explained. Her eyes wasn't filled with shock, but with weariness.

"Lillie it might be the only way. Mallow is having a tough time keeping them out of the room." It was true, Mallow was know just going with things off the top of her head, and multiple times did Kukui and Kiawe tried to talk about getting into the classroom but Mallow switched the conversation, though it was becoming harder.

"A-alright." Her voice squeaked and she blushed yet again. He couldn't stop his mind from going to that squeak was adorable. He shook his head and they made their way over to exeggutor who looked at them weirdly.

"Hey buddy, we need your help. Would you allow me and Lillie to get down their please." The exeggutor eyed them, but realized that they were slightly pacing and jumpy and knew that he was their only way down. Exeggutor nodded so he looked at Lillie.

"I'm going to warn you, I'm slightly heavy."

He bent down and put his hands near his waist. One foot went on one hand, the other on the other hand and slowly fell into him. While carrying any person would be heavy, Lillie was light as a feather and questioned why she would think she's heavy. She was piggybacking him but he needed his hands free.

"Lillie I need you to drape your arms over me and push off slightly off my hands and wrap you legs around me." She did exactly at and know her full weight was just being supported by his back, but she still felt light and easy to carry.

"Alright, let's do this." Unbeknownst to him, Lillie was blushing with the contact of being so close. Her breathing started to speed up, but he thought it was her reaction to the Pokemon.

He put his foot over the railing and his while body so half of its was over. Exeggutor bent his head down, allowing an easy passage to his neck. He put one foot on and then flipped his body so he landed on exeggutor. Lillie held on to him like a lifeline.

"Down exeggutor." Exeggutor did just that and lowered them onto the ground as he and Lillie heard Kukui's and Kiawe's voice enter the classroom. They had reached land and he got off of exeggutor.

"Thank you." He geniusly said. Exeggutor rose back up to the classroom. Lillie was still holding on to him for dear light, her eyes still closed.

"Lillie. Lillie we're down." He was smirking and had a light amused tone to his voice. Lillie slowly opened her eyes to see they were on the ground. She felt relieved and relaxed, until she realized she was relaxing into him. He felt her jump off of him quickly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I probably-was heavy a-and…" Lillie was quickly interrupted by him. He smiled at her, making her blush.

"Lillie stop your apologizing. It was fine, your weight was fine. You even felt super light!" He exclaimed and her eyebrows rose in shock. Her reaction to him calling her light made him question something about her in his head. _Does Lillie have self-body issues? _He put the thought to the back of his mind.

"So… now what?" He asked the blonde. She shook her head not knowing what to do.

"We only got out of there because you still looked like you were crying, but now your face seems great." He didn't know that his sentence was a unintentional compliment, which made Lillie blush and turn away.

"Well we got a couple of minutes anyways. Let's walk around and make our way back towards class." He said with a sheepish smile. He saw Lillie turn around to face him, still a light pink hue on her cheeks, start walking, he followed.

They talked about usual things. School work, ideas, Pokemon, but a question was nagging on his mind. They were getting close to the classroom, but he stopped her. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Why doesn't your mom want you to go to school anymore?" That question made her froze, and Ash felt guilty that he asked. He was about to apologize before she held her hand in front of him, stopping from talking.

"I-I guess I could explain this to you, but you won't fully understand." She briefly explained. He nodded his head, thinking of the many ideas of why her mother didn't want her in school.

He'd never met her mom, but she rarely mentioned her mom either. He knew her dad was gone from accident that he heard from Kiawe. He knew she was insanely rich and, being to her house a couple of times, but he never recalled her mom being there.

"My mom is crazy…"

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger. A new Ash x Lillie story, this time it'll only focus on Ash's Pov (Third obv).**

**Tell me what you think of it so far. I'll try to update this story at around 2 times a week, but I won't be focusing on just this story.**

**Ok important topic. For those having story suggestion for me, I do read them and I will try to figure out how to make a story for you. The Mallow One Shot was a story suggestion, I have more story suggestion stories that I have planned, some with Lillie, Mallow and even Selena (Moon).**

**It was take time for me to write them. I can't just focus all my attention to those stories that you have suggested. Be patience and I will come and try to write them in the future. Thank you.**

**That's it for now.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeet.**

**Btw, the characters ages in the story are roughly 15-16ish for anyone wondering. Most of my stories, the characters will be around that age unless I specifically say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_He'd never met her mom, but she rarely mentioned her mom either. He knew her dad was gone from accident that he heard from Kiawe. He knew she was insanely rich and, being to her house a couple of times, but he never recalled her mom being there._

"_My mom is crazy…"_

* * *

"Your mom is what..?" Ash ask, thinking he didn't hear her correctly. Lillie looked up at him with a sigh, and she slightly started to shake.

"My mom is crazy." She said again, her lips forming a straight line with her eyes holding no emotion. He didn't know if she was mad, sad, joking. She kept a straight poker face.

"Why?" He saw froze again, but then curl her hand into a fist and she started shaking even more. She looked down and the words she said was full of hurt.

"S-she sp-spends all her t-time o-o-on research of w-wormholes. S-she w-w-wants t-to…" At the point, Lillie broke down, crying again into him. She wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands near his chest. Her sobbing continue, but Ash held her, drawing circles on her back with his fingers. He knew they were late but they didn't care.

"Shh Lillie. It's going to be alright." Her sobbing had become less and less until she stopped crying. She was still sniffling though, and was still on his chest. That's when he felt something inside of him. Something warm and pleasant that made his want to forever hold Lillie and soothe her. He shook off the feeling and slowly pushed her away. He scanned her face and saw the trail where the tears were, he sighed.

"Looks like we are waiting here for a while." He said and she slowly nodded, a broken look still on her face. He wanted to get rid of that, he wanted to make her happy to where she would smile and act all shy, he thought that was adorable. _Adorable…? The heck. _Blocking off those thoughts, he leaned against the railing as she sat down.

"Vul?" Ash and Lillie heads both turned rapidly to the sound of the Pokemon to their side. It was Snowy. Snowy looked at him, before she looked at Lillie and cried.

"Vul Vulpix!" She cried and jumped into Lillie's arms. Lillie gave Snowy a weak smile as Snowy cuddled into her. He assumed Snowy knew she was crying and was trying to comfort her somehow.

"Oh Snowy, what would I do without you." She kissed the fox Pokemon, who had laid down and snuggled into her lap. She gave a better smile and slightly laughed at her. She rubbed Snowy who gave a purr.

"I don't want to leave." Lillie said to him. He looked at her and she was looking at Snowy, but he had a feeling of what she said was meant for him.

"We don't have to." He smirked at her as she looked up, a slight frown on her face, the curved into a smile and she giggled.

"Yes we do." She picked herself up, carrying Snowy, who had fell asleep in her lap. He pushed himself off the rail, and they started to walk towards class.

* * *

"We might be able to see those Pokemon later. That's it for today's class. Class dismissed." Everyone had gotten up to stretch, even Lillie and Snowy. Ash and Pikachu turned to look at them and a frown formed on her face as he watched her. _She's going to have to head back home. _He made his way over to her.

"So Lillie, now what do we do?" Everyone had quickly left, so it was only just them two plus the Pokemon. Snowy jumped out of Lillie's arms and Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and they both ran somewhere in the class.

"I don't know. I still haven't exactly explained all what's going on, but I don't think I can explain now." He understood what she meant. She didn't want another breakdown, nor was he going to allow her to have another one.

"She's getting worse." Ash eyes raised at this. Lillie sighed softly and sadly.

"Her research is becoming more intense and now she needs me for random things. Now she thinks school is blocking her ability to 'test' on me, which is why she wants to pull me out of school." She explained to him and he nodded. He didn't know what to do, but he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"You'll be okay, right?" He asked as she rose her eyebrows slightly before she gave him a smile and a hug that made his freeze up.

"I'll be okay Mr. Pokemon Master." She picked up Snowy and turned away, leaving him frozen. _What just happened?_

"PIka!" Pikachu ran up to Ash and climbed up to his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, I got some things to think about." He gathered his stuff and started to jog. Pikachu looked at him confusedly.

"It's about Lillie. Multiple things about' Lillie." Pikachu nodded, understanding his trainer.

"Piko pikaaa!" Ash could not' directly understand his Pokemon, but he did use some factors to guess what his partner was saying.

"Say that again buddy." He heard Pikachu sighed. He looked at Pikachu, who was about to repeat himself until he crashed into somebody.

"Hey! Are you stupid." Ash turned to look at the person he ran into. He had never seen this person before. The guy wore black clothes with a couple of rips. He was very pale and had green eyes, and nearly platinum blonde hair, spiked up to the front to block half of his face. He seemed familiar, but he couldn't but a name to it. The guy was glaring at him.

"Don't even know how to talk, pathetic." He whispered that last part under his breath and started to walk away. Ash heard this and grabbed the guy's shoulder, who turned around, grabbed his arm and threw it off him.

"Dude what's your problem. I'm sorry I ran into you." Ash felt Pikachu's cheeks spark a bit. Pikachu viewed this person as a threat, so he stood guard.

"How about you don't be retarded and watch where you're going." The guy's attitude was snarky and slightly sarcastic. He was glaring at him but was watching Pikachu. Ash slowly pet Pikachu in hopes to calm him down for a bit.

"Let's battle." Ash barely heard the guy talk before he grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at the air.

Out came a Weavile who was already running at Ash.

"Night Slash!" Weavile jumped into the air, in his hands formed small purple beams and came to slash down at him. Ash thought quickly.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash said quickly. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder with some slight force, pushing him back to meet Weavile in the air with a gray tail. The attacks clashed and both were forced back.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the guy who had a look of wanting to defeat him. The guy didn't answer him. _Not going to lose!_

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu glowed white before he sprinted off to Weavile.

"Stop him with Ice Shard!" Weavile fired off a bunch of Ice Shards at Pikachu. Ash thought quickly into what to do.

"Pikachu jumped let those Ice Shards follow you." Pikachu nodded, a bit confused at the request but not hesitating to listen. Pikachu jumped into the air. The Ice Shards following one by one.

"Use Iron Tail, hit them towards Weavile." The guy looked shocked at what he said as Pikachu flipped in the air, his tail glowing gray before hitting the Ice Shards, which would of hit Pikachu at Weavile with speeds faster than Weavile could process.

"Weavile dodge." It was useless. Weavile was hit with his own barrage of Ice Shards.

"Shadow Ball and follow that up!" Weavile coming out out of the smoke fired a purple ball of shadowy energy at Pikachu. Then sprinting at Pikachu right behind the Shadow Ball. Ash smirked, he knew what to do.

"PIkachu wait for it. Wait for it. Now! Electroweb!" The guy's eyes widened as Pikachu fired a sticky electrolable web at both the Shadow Ball and Weavile. The electroweb making the Shadow Ball explode right in front of Weavile's face.

Smoke covered Weavile and Ash thought it was over. Until the smoke clear to see Weavile standing fine, his teeth bared.

"Ice Shard." Now much closer to Pikachu, Ash had no time to pull the move from before, so he went with the basic block.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Weavile Metal Claw!" Pikachu surrounded himself in electricity and fired it at the oncoming Ice Shards, destroying the all, but Weavile sprinted out of the icy mist and dig his claw straight at Pikachu, skidding him back.

"Follow up with Night Slash!"

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used his tail to stop him and prepared Iron Tail. Due to the momentum of Weavile, when their attacks clashed Pikachu was pushed back even farther and Weavile ran up to Pikachu and slashed him a bunch of times.

"Pikachu!" PIkachu was slow to get up. Weavile was watching him critically.

"Well it's been fun, but it's time to end this!" The guy yelled, speaking at him for the first time this fight. The guy flashed his Z bracelet and Ash knew he had to use his. It was all going to come down to this. After doing a series of moves, they both shouted out with energy.

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!"

"Subzero Slammer!"

Pikachu jumped up, surrounding itself with massive electrical energy. Weavile made the temperature dropped before he rushed at Pikachu.

"Let's go!" Both yelled. Pikachu fired seven rainbow-colored Thunderbolts at Weavile. Weavile hit the ground, causing a ice to block some of it before he jumped right in front of Pikachu, all the Thunderbolts right behind.

Time froze as Ash watched as Weavile's fist made contact with Pikachu as the Thunderbolts hit Weavile in the back. A huge explosion of ice and smoke occured, pushing Ash back.

The smoke cleared to see both Weavile and Pikachu standing. Ash and the guy's widened before Pikachu slumped to the floor, swirls in his eyes. The guy smirked as Weavile slowly walked to him. Ash rushed towards Pikachu and picked him up.

"You did amazing Pikachu." Ash turned to look at the guy who was praising his Pokemon for the win. _At least he's nice with his Pokemon even though he's a jerk. _

"Good battle. The name's Gladion." The guy, named Gladion, said to him as he walked away. Ash stared at his retreating figure before heading back to lab to heal Pikachu.

On the way back, Ash thought about Gladion. _The guy was really strong. I had the lead before he came bulldozing through everything I had. He's a powerful trainer for sure. Next time I face him, I will beat! But why did he seem familiar, like I seen him before. Who knows?_

He heard the sound of waves, not too far and he looked up to see he was at the lab. He rushed inside to find Kukui. Usually he would heal Pikachu after a battle if a Pokestop was too far, but he didn't plan on getting into a battle. He berated himself. _Rookie mistake. _He found Kukui downstairs on his computer, seeming to be researching something. Kukui must of heard him come in because he turned his chair around to see him.

"There you are! Hey what happened with Pikachu?" Kukui eyebrows furrowed before he was hit with realization, this was Ash, he probably got into a battle.

"I got into a battle with a powerful Pokemon trainer, named Gladion." Ash's answered Kukui's question. He gave Kukui his Pikachu before the man turned around and started to spray Pikachu with some bottles. Pikachu groaned, but Kukui gave a soft smile.

"He's fine, but next time, bring some heals with you Ash. You know who you are." Kukui sounded like a parent scolding their child, but Kukui had a smile on his lips. Ash sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his in embarrassment.

"So this Gladion person, you say he's a powerful trainer, didn't you?" Kukui asked, wanting to here about this powerful trainer. Ash nodded.

"Me and Pikachu had him in first half of the battle. We thought we were going to win, before the guy turned it up a notch with his Weavile and berated us with attack after attack. We couldn't stop him." While Ash was a bit upset over the battle, he couldn't help but have a smile. Meeting a new powerful trainer always pumped him up. Kukui nodded his head, but held a questioning gaze.

"Gladion…" He murmured, making Ash give him a questioning gaze.

"The Gladion person, did he have almost platinum hair, with a black, ripped clothes." Kukui's description completely matched Ash's description. Ash furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. Kukui sighed.

"You faced one of the most strongest and rebellious person in Alola." Kukui said.

"What!?" Ash shouted. He didn't expect to face one of the strongest people in Alola.

"Indeed. Gladion is a kid who once worked for Team Skull, before he left and became a lone wolf. I've never faced the kid, but I know someone who has. His power is almost unmatched in Alola, especially from his signature Pokemon." Kukui explained. Ash questioned in his head about the person Kukui knows, but didn't ask.

"Piko…" He and Kukui turned to see a slowly rolling Pikachu groan. Pikachu slowly got up and opened his eyes to see him. Upon seeing him, he ran to him and jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with his own.

"H-hey Pikachu! Feeling better." He laughed as he softly scratched Pikachu. Kukui got up, a smile on his face.

"Enough about talking about Gladion. Let's go watch some tv!" Kukui yelled, quickly walking up the steps, his upbeat mood infecting Ash.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Mother please. You can't do this." A voice pleaded with a person. They looked almost exactly alike. You could easily assumed them as sister, but the one who was being pleaded with looked like a more mature version of the person pleading.

"Shut up Lillie! I know what's best."

"No you don't! Moth-" Lillie never got to finished her sentence as she was slapped hard against her face. She fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, not just from the physical pain of being slapped.

"I said shut up brat! I'm Lusamine Aether! I know what's best for everyone! You better be grateful I'm allowing you to go to school tomorrow just so you can say goodbye to your stupid friends." Lusamine stood over her daughter before she walked away. Her heels clanging the marble floor loudly.

Lillie had started crying. She was crying alone, no one there for her, no one to console her. She was all alone.

* * *

**Chapter number two complete.**

**This story is different than my other stories I've wrote so far if you could already tell. There's a lot more plot to the story and a bit more intense and more mature. I will try to get out another chapter in a couple of days.**

**I appreciate the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Time to yeet out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another day, another chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Pokemon**_

* * *

"_Ash! Help! ASH!" A young teen, cladded in all white shouted to him. He turned to her direction to see a monster. A beautifully hideous beast, colored white and purple, wrapping it's tentacles around the girl. Ash eyes opened in shock before he ran towards her, in attempts to save her._

"_Ash help! Please!" A portal was behind the monster, and it was going into the portal, with the girl still wrapped in its grasp. He lunged at her hand, but he was too late. The portal had closed with her and the beast with it.  
_

"_NOOOO!"_

* * *

Confused. Panic. Adrenaline. Was all the feelings he was experiencing now. His breathing was erratic as he was gasping for air. He looked back and forth rapidly, seeing he was under a light blanket, a ceiling above him and a snoring Pikachu beside him. His breathing started to get itself under control, and his adrenaline went down. He laid back down.

_Just a nightmare. A nightmare. _He was still on edge as he got himself up. No way he was going back to sleep, not after that. He climbed down the ladder and peaked outside. It was still fairly early, as the sun had barely risen.

He went back up the ladder, onto his loft area and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, careful not to wake Pikachu. Putting them on, he went back down and opened the door, stepping into the outside. He breathed a big gulp of air and walked into the sand, feeling it wrap around him in a soothe, comforting way.

He started to walk, needing to clear his mind. _That was not a normal dream. No way was that a normal dream. _He was walking slowly, trying to get his thoughts controlled. _Who was that person I was running towards, who needed my help. She seems way to familiar._

Thoughts and questions plagued his mind, but he couldn't answer them. At least not on his own, he couldn't. He decided to head back, the day was starting. Jogging back and opening the door inside, he was met with Kukui, preparing a meal.

"Aloha Ash, there you are! I was wondering where you went." Kukui upbeat attitude didn't raise his mood, but he put on a fake smile.

"Sorry for worrying you. I just went on a little walk, that's all. Lemme get Pikachu up." He quickly dashed away, up the ladder and onto the loft, where Pikachu was still snoring. Rolling his eyes, he lightly shook Pikachu awake, a success in his first attempt.

"Pikachu, we gotta get up and get ready." Pikachu, stretching and yawning, jumped onto his shoulder with droopy eyes, rubbing his cheek on him. Ash set him down, preparing himself for the day.

As he was preparing himself, he thought back to the nightmare, still questioning its significance. Deep down in his gut, he had a bad feeling about today.

Oh how right he was.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ash waved energetically to his friends. They waved back at him, a bunch of greetings his way, except for one. He looked at the group to see everyone but Lillie again. He frowned, wondering where she was at. His eyes caught Mallow's, who could tell she was thinking about the same thing.

Mallow excused herself from the group and made her way over to him.

"Is it me, or do you also have a bad feeling?" She asked him. So he wasn't the only one feeling that something was off. He nodded, about to respond, but was interrupted.

"Alright class. Get settle ya. Lemme take attendance." He and Mallow looked at each other once more, before taking their seats.

"Lana."

"Here."

"Kiawe."

"Here."

"Ash."

"Here."

"Lillie."

"..."

"Lillie." Kukui spoke up, slight confusion marking his features as he looked for Lillie.

"That's odd, she's usually always he-" Kukui was cut off, as Lillie bursted into the classroom and quickly made her way to the seat.

"S-sorry Professor, I uh o-overslept." Lillie was breathing rapidly, seemingly to taking a jog. Everyone accepted her excuse, even Kukui, except for him and Mallow. They both stared critically at Lillie, who didn't even look their way.

"Oh okay Lillie, you're fine. Just don't make this a habit." He held a playful smile on his lips, before he continued attendance. Ash's mind was racing, his bad feeling intensifying on the arrival of Lillie.

* * *

"Time for lunch." Kukui told his students, before he left the classroom. Once again everyone left the classroom besides Ash, Mallow and Lillie. Lillie was looking down, sadness featured on her face. Lillie was like that for the whole day so far. Ash could feel the negative emotions coming from her.

"Lillie, what's up?" He gave her a toothless grin and he saw her light blush. She looked at her feet.

"N-nothing!" She put a hand over her mouth in shock. He raised a eyebrow at her outburst.

"S-sorry. Why d-don't you g-guys go w-with everyone e-else." She stammered, the further she got in her sentence, the sadder she sounded like. Ash was now deeply questioning what's wrong with her.

"Because we're friends Lillie." Was his response. Mallow nodded right next to him and briefly, he saw her eyes shine, but they were gone just as fast.

"You'll leave though, and I'll be alone." Lillie muttered to herself, but he and Mallow heard. Lillie started shaking and Ash urges was telling him to hug and comfort Lillie. Well he didn't have to hug her as Lillie lunged into him and wrapped herself around him and broke down crying.

He froze, before pulling her closer and hugging her back. She cried into his chest so he rub circles on her back, in attempts to soothe her. He could tell something was completely messed up. He looked at Mallow, who was looking awkwardly at them, and in her eyes held a glint he'd never seen before it was gone.

"Lillie, what's the matter?" He slowly pulled herself off of him and he saw her broken face. Her face stained with tears and her breathing was slightly erratic. His shirt was wet but he didn't care; he only cared about the blonde in front of him. She shook her head.

"E-e-everyone h-has to k-know." Lillie brokenly said, before she pulled herself out of his arms and sat down. He saw her went into thought and he looked back at Mallow to see she was gone. Seeming to be alone with her, he sat down next to her and pulled out some food.

He noticed she didn't seem to be eating anything, so he offered it to her. Originally she denied, but he persisted and soon, she was eating part of his sandwich. He was usually never one for quietness, but he enjoyed the quietness with Lillie. They didn't need to say anything as they ate or pet their Pokemon, they just enjoyed each other's company. A weird feeling started to emerge being by Lillie again, but the bad feeling was still invading his thoughts.

"That's it for today class. Only one more class for the week, woo!" Kukui excitedly yelled. Ash rolled his eyes

* * *

at his guardian at the moment. Ash knew he wanted to participate in some Battle Royales this weekend, which is why he's so excited for the weekend.

He saw everyone get up, including Mallow who hadn't said a word to him or Lillie. Lillie was still sitting down, looking like she having a argument with herself at the moment. Kiawe was about to leave, but someone stopped him.

"Everyone wait!" Everyone turned around to look at Lillie, who blushed at all the eyes on her. He felt his bad feeling intensify to a new high, and he felt that he going to know now, why he's had a bad feeling.

"I-I have something to s-say." Lillie looked broken, she was slightly shaking, her eyes hosting sadness in them. Everyone gathered around her, and her breathing started to shaking.

"Lillie are you okay?" Kiawe asked her. Lillie barely nodded, and he knew that whatever she had to say, it was going to be hard to get out. He went up behind her and pat her back, making her look his way.

"Lillie you can say whatever you have to, to us." Everyone nodded to his statement before he heard her take a deep breath.

"I-I'm… um… dropping out of the school." Lillie covered her hands on her face, not looking at everyone. He froze hearing this. _Wait what, no, no, no._ He shook his head, he didn't hear right, he couldn't of heard right.

"Waaaaa! You're leaving!" Sophocles yell made him postice he heard right. Everyone was shocked by her statement and Lillie looked like she wanted to die. Mallow looked almost heated.

"Lillie why are you dropping out. Is this your decision!" Mallow almost yelled at her and Lillie looked almost terrified.

"Lillie are you transferring or something? I'm pretty sure there isn't any schools around." Lana asked her.

"Lillie you aren't joking are you?" Kiawe asked next. He look at Lillie and saw everyone crowding her. She looked uncomfortable and scared as they all asked her questions she didn't have time to respond to. He knew what he had to do.

"Everyone quiet!" He barked and everyone turned towards him. He nodded at Lillie, who quickly ran away but no one followed.

"You guys can't just crowd her and ask a million questions. Let her explain herself!" He was a bit ticked off. His friends, her friends, were being jerks and they all looked down sadly, realizing what they did.

"Let's go find Lillie and let her explain herself." The group nodded as they made their way out of the classroom. He felt Pikachu pressing his cheek against his, sending a slight, comforting zap through him.

"It's going to be alright bud, I promise." He scratched the yellow rat behind his ears.

They saw Lillie sitting against the wall, petting Snowy who look distressed. He couldn't help but see the seen as adorable before he shook his head, questioning himself where that thought came from.

"Hey Lillie." She turned towards them and quickly sat up, Snowy still in her arms.

"Sorry Lillie." Came from everyone, a bunch of murmurs. She softly smiled at them and nodded her head, accepting their apologies. Mallow took a step, standing in front of the others.

"Lillie, could you explain why you're dropping. Is it your decision?" She asked her best friend. He saw Lillie have another mental argument with herself quickly before she nodded her head.

"No it isn't my decision. It's my mom's." Was all she said. The group nodded sadly but he held a critical eye at her that he knew she purposely didn't look at.

"So what's going to happen?" Lana asked her. Lillie thought for a minute, before she spoke again.

"I guess I'm getting homeschool." Another lie. He could tell, he could tell with her that she was lying. She was purposely avoiding eye contact with him, he knew. A few more questions went by, her coming up with basic excuses. The group wished her goodbye, but he stayed.

He knew the limo was probably here by now but he needed answers. She was still avoiding looking at him but he grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Why the lies?" He asked her. He let go of her shoulder, her back was facing him and the wind was making her hair go everywhere.

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about?" Her answer wasn't even confident enough to make most people believe her. He softly grabbed her shoulder again, and turned her around so that she was facing him. Her eyes were watery.

"Shh… no more tears, okay?" She nodded and she tried to not let the water fall from her eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" His voice sounded broke and scared, but he didn't know exactly why. But the prospect of her not coming scared him beyond his wits. He knew something wasn't right, and she was going to tell him. She started to shake, a reoccuring theme when she had something hard to say.

"S-she's forcing me o-out. She's for-forcing m-me away. S-she's hurting m-me and a-a-abusing m-me!" She put her hands on the top of her had and squeezed. He rushed to her, grabbed her hands away from her and wrapping her in a hug that she desperately needed. She hugged back, but he didn't feel tears. Snowy had to jump away from Lillie and so did Pikachu.

"S-she wants t-to u-use m-m-me. I'm s-scared and a-alone. I-I need h-help." Her voice sounded broken and muffed because of chest, but he heard her correctly. He now understood what she meant when she said that her mom was crazy. He had to protect, it was not a want but a need to protect. He felt it was his responsibility to protect her, which is why he said this next statement.

"Stay with me." He saw her push herself away from him and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"W-w-what?" He barely heard her, but he nodded, repeating.

"Stay with me. Don't go to your house." He specifically avoided the word 'home', because he knew that her household wasn't a home. She still looked at him shocked and he sighed.

"Lillie, please come with me. I want you to be safe." He didn't understand what came over him, to speak to her so delicately and so desperately, but he wanted her safe, needed her safe. He feared his sanity if she wasn't.

"I-I can't. I w-would b-be imposing." Lillie's voice sounded weak and fragile, and Ash had the urge to hug her again. He shook his head, not accepting her statement.

"No you wouldn't Lillie, I promise." He has his fist clenched, in his mind praying that she would say yes. He could tell that she was slowly warming up to the idea, but she didn't break yet.

"B-b-but…"

"Lillie what would happen to you if you went back?" His words cut like a knife through butter, silencing them both. The words hanged in the air, and he had a good idea of what the response would be, so he asked another question.

"Would I ever see you again?" Silence. They both stared at each other, him with pressing eyes and her with broken ones. She looked exhausted and worn out, he didn't know if it was from him or something else. She took a quiet breath before she spoke, one two letter word.

"No." It came out as a whisper that Ash caught. His fist clenched tighter.

"Then come with me." He extended his arm out, opening his hand and he begged her with his eyes. She looked at his hand with open eyes, another argument seemed to be going on internally in her, before he could tell that she came up with a decision.

"I will."

* * *

**There we go for this chapter**

**Rate n Review**

**Yeet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter.**

**This chapter is going to be a slightly slower one, but read till the end my readers, something going to go down. I better hush before I give some more info.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

What was she doing, she couldn't do this, but yet she was allowing this to happen. Why did she agreed to go with him baffled her. She knew he was going to be in danger because he's with her, but yet she couldn't keep saying no and she let down her walls. Only he had the power to do that, and it scared her.

She wasn't scared of Ash, not in the slightest bit. He was knew he was a good person, with the kindest of hearts, but with someone to hold that much power over her without even realizing it made her scared. She's been hurt before, and she didn't want to be hurt again.

She was slightly behind Ash as they walked back to Kukui's. His face was stoic and in deep thought. He was probably thinking about her, she guessed. While he was in deep thought, she saw his head rotate back and forth, seeming to be on guard.

She thought back to the conversation they just recently had. He seemed to be protective over her, like he didn't want her in any harm. That idea made her blush, but luckily since Ash was in front of her, he didn't see it. She was holding Snowy in her arms as they walked. Snowy was sleeping and was producing a slight wind chill from her mouth and as she breathed, making her have goosebumps, but she knew it wasn't just from her.

"Ah, here we are!" Ash yelled excitedly, looking back at her, making her smile at him. He had that contagious smile that always reached her, no matter how bad her mood was. He started to run, to make his way quickly to the house.

"Wait for me!" She yelled after him as she ran to catch up with him, smile in her face, giggling as she ran. Years of walking and traveling had made Ash impossible to keep up with Ash running, plus that face that she wasn't very active or physical, something on which she frowned upon. The only reason she still 'slender' was because of her strict diet that her mother had put upon her since the day she was born, but she did felt like she was getting a bit fat.

She shook the thought away as she finally made it to Kukui's cabin. Albeit slightly windy, she made her way to the slightly ajar door and went inside the house. She's been here a few times, so she knew where most things were. Ash was laying on the couch, his Pikachu snoozing on his shoulder. She joined him.

"Hmm, is there anything to watch?" She asked the tired Ash, sitting right beside him. He looked at her, confusion on his face, before he picked up on what she was saying.

"Oh! Lemme see." He scrambled off the couch, slightly energetic and clumsy, making her giggled. She loved Ash like this. _Wait, what? _She shook the thought away, not even bothering to question where it came from.

"Here we go!" He had finally found the remote and crashed right beside her on the couch. Remote in hand, he turned on the tv and scrolled through the multitude of channels. After finding something they've both agreed on, they starting watching, but her mind wasn't fully concentrated on the show.

"Ash, where's Kukui?" She asked him. He put on a pondered look and she noticed that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder anymore. She looked behind him and saw that Pikachu was rummaging through the fridge, pulling out a bottle of ketchup that he squealed at. She forgot that the yellow mouse loved ketchup.

"Oh yeah, he's out running errands I think. He won't be gone for long." Ash causally responded, focusing back on the tv show. Her brain ran through the sentence, and it hesitates at the last part. A small part of her wished that Kukui would come back later, much later, so they could be alone, but she shoved the thought to the back of her head and started to focus on the show.

Time went by as they watched multiple shows with each other, both getting extremely comfortable with each other's presence. Snowy had ran off sometime ago, probably to play with other Pokemon, or to talk with Pikachu. She looked at Ash and she noticed that he kept stealing glancing at her. She looked away, checking to see if she has anything on her face. She didn't.

"Alola Ash! I'm home!" Kukui burst through the door, with bags of different items in them. She looked at the clock, reading seven forty-two. Kukui came back a lot later than she expected. Kukui seemed to not of noticed Lillie, as he was putting some stuff away. Finally after looking at Ash, asking on something, he saw Lillie.

"Lillie? What are you doing here?" The question didn't sound rude, but only in confusion. Before she had the choice to talk, Ash got her off.

"She's spending the night." Was Ash's response. While the answer wasn't exactly true, she did figure she was spending the night there. Everything was mess on what to do in the future. She couldn't just live here, and all her clothes and other personal items were back at her house. Lillie couldn't think any longer because Kukui spoke up.

"Oh okay. That's fine, just next time tell me cousin." Kukui nodded at her and walked away, probably to test some moves, seh presumed. Not even a minute later, she heard a explosion and a excitedly yell. She rolled her eyes and giggled while Ash chuckled. She enjoyed this, being with Ash, spending time with him, but she didn't know the exact reason why. She had a guess, but she didn't want to believe it, she wasn't going to.

"Ahhh, I'm tired." Ash yawned, making her yawn. He stretched himself out, popping a few joints, making her slightly disgusted but she didn't say anything. She locked at the clock again and it was before eight o'clock.

"You're wanting to sleep now?" She asked him. It seemed a bit early for that, she assumed, but he nodded, yawning again. She realized that she was also tired and wanted to sleep. She looked at him questionly, silently asking him where she going to sleep.

"You're going to sleep on my loft area." That made her instantly blush. _Wait is he meaning that I'm going to be sleeping with him… although that doesn't sound bad… not bad at all. _She through the thoughts in a dumpster and set it on fire, shocked by what he said and by her own thoughts.

"Um… are you s-sure we s-should b-both sleeping u-up there-ere?" He looked at her confusedly, before he picked up on what she said and he too blushed.

"No no no no no, I'll be sleeping on the couch." He waved his arms frantically in front of him and she giggled at his panic expression. _He really is cute. _But she allowed for the thought to stay. She considered what he said, saying he would sleep on the couch. The couch was moderately comfortable to sit against, but to sleep would be difficult.

"Oh and before you try, I ain't changing my mind." He gave her a toothless grin, making her knees weak. He walked away, presumably to get pillows and blanket. She climbed the ladder to the loft area to see a mess. Well to her a mess.

The 'bed' wasn't made, there was some random Pokeballs lying around, a half eaten malasada and a box completely void of Poke Treats. She giggled, even if she didn't exactly know who's loft this was, she would easily be able to guess. She'd tidied up the loft area a bit, and started to get comfortable under the covers.

"Goodnight Lillie." He heard Ash call at her from the couch. She felt the heaviness of the warm blanket enwrap her. Her head falling on the pillow, seemingly to singing her a lullaby.

"Goodnight Ash." And she was out.

* * *

He opened his crusty eyes, as the suns hit in the face. He turned away, hoping to catch some more sleep, but he couldn't, not on this surface he couldn't. The couch was way too uncomfortable to sleep on anymore, but he couldn't do anything about it. He considered going up there, but he knew that would be inappropriate of himself to go up there. He was forced to get up and start the day early on the weekend.

Since the couch was so uncomfortable, Pikachu slept on him, and when he got up, Pikachu fell off, without him realizing, face planting on the floor.

"Piko…" He looked behind him and saw his annoyed part looking at him. Sparks were dangerously flying off his cheeks and he knew where pIkachu was going.

"Just zap me."

"PIKACHU!" Electricity stroke his body for half a second, making him feel slightly hurt, but he was used to it before. His appearance didn't change at all, his hair already being too messy to messy it any further, but he did have a bit of smoke come off him. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally wake someone up.

"Gosh, what was that?" Lillie from the loft asked sleepily. He saw her peak her head over, and he saw her eyes weren't even fully opened. He chuckled at her sleepy face, thinking of it as cute, he told her to go to sleep again. She'd agreed instantly and saw her peak her head back, he couldn't see her.

"Well, we could do some running." Pikachu looked disheartened at the idea, but he grinned at him.

"Yes, and no buts. We're running." He rushed to get some running clothes, some shorts and a t-shirt, before he ran out the house, PIkachu right on his heels. He felt the sand wrap around his toes as he ran, the sand also kicking behind him, making his legs sandy.

As he was running, he had time to think about Lillie and the whole situation. She hadn't completely explained what was going on, but he had a good idea of what she's been through. _But after this weekend, then what? She can't just live in Kukui's house, can she? _All of this thinking and answering made his brain hurt, so he stopped.

But his mind landed on once again Lillie, but who she was as a person. _Well obviously she's super smart, one of the smartest people I know. Super friendly, innocent and pure. She's cute and sweet. No, not cute, beautiful… wait… WTF! _

"Pikachu zap me." Pikachu who was running right beside his trainer, looked up at him in confusion.

"Zap me." The look of confusion, turned into a deadly grin. Ash gulp before he was shocked, making him fall over.

"T-thank you P-Pikachu." He said, face point to the ground. Pikachu just ran around him, as he slowly picked himself up.

"Let's go back." Pikachu nodded, and they both jogged back. He tried super hard not to think of anything, especially Lillie.

* * *

"We're ho...me." Ash looked around the place, it was trashed. Their were multiple holes in the wall, that he had a feeling weren't Kukui's doing. Stuff was everywhere, the tv was broken, the dining table was broken, and in the hallway, was a guy laying on the ground groaning.

"KUKUI!" He rushed to Kukui and kneeled beside him. Kukui looked to as if he had taken some attacks and not some practice was. He didn't know what to do, but a click registered in his mind.

"LILLIE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted. No response.

He ran to the loft and up the ladder. There was things smoking from the loft, so he quickly went down the ladder and kept looking around the house for her. He was panicking, he was going to lose his mind.

"A-A-Ah… A-A-Ash." Ash turned towards Kukui who had woken up, but he seemed to be in much pain.

"C-C-Call f-for h-h-help." And with that, Kukui passed out again. He knew what he meant. He ran over to the house phone and called the hospital, calling them, he explained that Kukui was seriously injured and needed help right away. After hanging up, he felt himself collapsed, but he still stood up. He felt exhausted, and it was even from the jog.

This was his fault. If only he was back at home to protect Kukui and LIllie, maybe then, everything would be alright. But he wasn't here to protect them, and that was eating him up inside.

"Who would do something like this?" He said to himself. He then remembered who Lillie's mom was. Lusamine Aether, owner of the biggest company in all of Alola. She must have the power to do something like this. _She's the one who did this. She's the one who injured Kukui, She's the one who took my Lillie away. _He didn't shake his head at calling Lillie his, he had no time to correct himself.

He heard sirens outside, and knew the ambulance was here. They burst into the room to see him, standing right beside an unconscious figure. They rushed towards the figure and picked him up, quickly looking at his injuries, they got him into the ambulance.

Ash felt himself getting extremely tired, everything became a blur. Multiple people were trying to talk to him, but all he heard was noise, random noise. He became dizzy, and his vision was all blended colors and things. He was tired, too tired. And before he knew it, he saw the ground heading towards home, faster than he could think, then he saw straight darkness.

"Mother please, you're going insane!" Lillie cried out to Lusamine, who plugging in numbers to a machine. She watched her mother ignore her, too focus on the machine in front of her. She was locked in a portable cage, a cage made for slight big Pokemon. She had to awkwardly fit in there, and she wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

She saw her mother finally finish plugging in things, before she turned to her and gave her a nasty grin. She gulped, feeling extremely scared by the look her mother was giving to her.

"You should of known not to run away from me. Trying to head to the professor's house for protection. As if that was going to stop me. You will never disobey your mother!" She watched as her mother started to huff at her and get extremely angry, she bent down and grabbed the bars.

"You hear me BRAT! NEVER disobey me again! You listen to your mother! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" Lusamine yelled at her, before walking away, her heels once again clanging against the marble floor. Lillie started to cry, she couldn't call Lusamine her mother any longer. Lusamine was going to torcher her, but a positive thought came to mind.

_She never mentioned anything about Ash. She thought I only ran to the professor for help, but not Ash. He's safe, at least he's fine._ She sighed in relief, but a negative thought came to mind. _But Ash always tries to save people. Especially his friends. Please Ashm don't try to save me. I couldn't handle you being hurt. I just can't._

She didn't understand what she feeling for Ash. What was making her this way, but couldn't control it. All she knew, was that she had a strong positive feeling for Ash, that feeling, wanting him to not save her, to keep him unharmed.

* * *

**Lusamine has Lillie, and Kukui's residence has been destroyed. What will our heroes do, you'll have to wait. **

**Read and Review.**

**See y'all in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the 5th chapter of the story, hope y'all are enjoying it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Pokemon, only the plot from the this story I own.**

* * *

"Looks like the kid just past out." _Where was that voice coming from? _An adult male's voice said. All Ash saw was darkness, as he was too tired to open his eyes. He was tired, so tired, but he wanted to listen to this conversation.

"What about Kukui? Is he fine? Is he hurt?" He heard, what'd he assume, a teenage voice, ask most likely the adult. The voice sounded familiar, too familiar.

"Kukui is in a worse condition, but he will come out fine. He was struck with multiple Pokemon attacks that seemed to be not his own doing." He heard slight gasps come from what seemed to be a group, coming with it, a bunch of whispers.

"Who attacked them?" He heard another male voice, one the sounded like an adult but he knew it wasn't. He knew who was here, he just had to hear Kiawe's voice. He wanted to smirk, but he couldn't.

"We don't know. Which is why were are waiting for them to wake up." This was his time, he had to fight the fact that he had no energy.

He slowly opened his eyes and only saw blinding lights. They hurt his eyes, but he kept trying to get them open, hoping to adjust them. He groaned, from the pain of the lights and he heard some gasps from his side.

"Ash!" He was hit with a hug, that made him slightly groan. He couldn't even tell who it was because of the lights, but finally after a little bit, his eyes started to become adjusted. He looked to his right to see the group. Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles.

"Hey g-guys." He smalley waved at them, but he could barely speak. He coughed as his throat was all scratchy.

"Get him a cup of water." He looked behind everyone to see a doctor on some medical machine, probably checking up on him. He saw Lana quickly rush to get a cup and filled up some water for him. He took it from her, thanked her, and gulped the whole thing down. He sighed in relief.

"Oh that hit the spot." He lazily said, feeling his throat open up and feel loose.

"Well Ash… Ketchum right?" He heard the doctor say past everyone. He was off the machine and was writing things down on a paper.

"Yea." He wrote a couple of more things down before he set the paper down and looked up at him. He got a good look at the doctor. He was quite tall, brown hair straight hair, and was slightly tanned.

"You seem to be fine and all things look good. Most likely you passed out just from seeing Kukui hurt and his house a mess. So let me do a couple of more checks up on you and you're free to go." He nodded, liking the idea of getting out of this room.

After running through some standard check ups, he went out of his room to be confronted by a police officer. It was Officer Jenny, of course, and she a pencil and handbook in her hands, looking at him expectantly.

"Ash Ketchum, what happened at your residence?" He looked behind her the see their friends all having pitiful smiles, he was going to hate this.

"The house was attacked as I was taking a jog." He replied casually. Now that people were talking about it, he started to fully remembered what happened, then his thoughts went to why as were they attacked.

Lillie. They were attacked because Lillie was their. If only he was there and could fight them us. He scolded himself and didn't realize that Officer Jenny was asking him questions.

"Hey. Hey!" He jumped at her startled, forgetting he was in a interview.

"Kid, we are interviewing." She eyed him suspiciously. _Just great, now she thinks I'm up to something. _

"Shouldn't we be in a more private space and not in a patient's room of a hospital?" Some people were looking at them in interests.

"Everyone will know eventually, so it's no matter. Now tell me, who attacked the residence?" He knew that what he would say, would not go down well with her.

"The Aether Foundation." He heard multiple people gasp, and they all looked at him in shock. Jenny looked the most shocked, her eyes narrowed tenfold.

"That's bullshit. Kid you better not be lying to me!" Jenny had raised her voice, almost to a shout. He called it.

"I'm not lying, it's the truth. They wanted someone and she was at our residence, so they went after her." He didn't want to give Lillie's name away, he really didn't.

"Who did they want?" _Shit_. He couldn't tell her, not will all these people fully interested in the story, even some workers were listening.

"I can't tell you, for private reasons." He saw Jenny eyes turn from being suspicious to almost lucrative fire in an instant.

"What do you mean you can't tell me kid?! Privacy reasons my ass!" She yelled at him, but he stood there, not taking any action.

"You know what? You've probably hit your head or something and can't think straight! I'm leaving! I hope you have a good ole' time with the Aether Foundation! How could someone be so stupid to believe that the Aether Foundation, a organization made for helping Pokemon, attack the professor. I'm out!" He saw her walked away rambling, then slamming the door on her way out, he flinched at the noise, all of sudden feeling embarrassed.

"Ash, that was terrible!" He saw the group go up to him. Mallow and Lana looked at him worriedly, Sophocles was trying to hold a laugh, and Kiawe was smirking at him.

"Well that was great." He joked, his words dripping with sarcasm. It was at that moment he realized, where was Kukui?

"Where is Kukui? And PIkachu?" He knew he felt something off with him, he didn't feel that extra weight on his shoulder.

"He's in another room, on the other side of the building. He hasn't woken up yet but he will be fine. As for Pikachu, will the Kahunas are at the patient room for Kukui's and they have Pikachu." Kiawe explained to him. He nodded.

"Alright let's get going." The group nodded and went out the patient room, heading their way towards Kukui.

"Ash, what did you mean when you said that the Aether Foundation wanted someone?" He heard Mallow ask him. He looked at her and he could tell that she believed that Aether did attack them, she just had questions.

"Lillie." The group froze, looking at him in shock. He felt his heart break slight at him saying her name aloud. They looked at him in shock, and he felt himself break.

"Lusamine… that bitch… hurts Lillie, so she went to my house to get away from her… and they attacked and got her. If only I was there to protect her." A wistful looked overtook his face and he saw the group look at him sadly.

"That's why she was leaving school. Most likely her mom is doing that." Mallow hit it right on nail. He nodded and they continued walking, albeit at a slower pace than before.

"So know what are we going to do?" Lana asked him as they exited the hospital. They had picked up Pikachu and they asked the Kahunas to tell them when Kukui got up. He thought about Lana's question, but before he could answer, he came face with someone he met a few days ago.

"How could you?" He turned and saw the shredded black clothes, blonde hair ray of sunshine Gladion. He was glaring at him but he didn't know why. He remembered what Kukui said in that this guy was one of the strongest trainers in Alola.

"How could you let them get her. How could you!?" He yelled and threw a Pokeball. Weavile came out and dashed at him.

"Night Slash!" Purple polese of energy formed into his hands, looking ready to slice him, but his instincts came in.

"Pikachu block with Iron Tail!" He felt Pikachu jumped off him and spin, his tailing turning metallic and clashing with the Night Slash, breaking it apart.

"Bruh what's your problem!?" He shouted towards Gladion, who looked like raged overcame him. Fire was burning in his eyes, and his teeth were bared.

"Weavile Shadow Ball!" Weavile fired a purple orb of shadowy energy towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!" Pikachu rolled away at the last second, but Weavile was in front of him.

"Metal Claw!" Weavile's claw turned metallic and slammed Pikachu who was knocked back. Ash's eyes widened.

"Pikachu!" Said Pokemon slowly got up, a little surprised by the battling that quickly occured after leaving the hospital. Pikachu had no time no to rest as Gladion called his next move.

"Weavile use Ice Shard!" Weavile fired multiple ice shards at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt! Follow with Quick Attack!" He need a plan, a plan soon if he was going to defeat Gladion.

Pikachu charged himself up with electricity, jumped into the air and fired his signature Thunderbolt, canceling the attack from Weavile. Falling back onto the ground, he dashed viciously at Weavile.

"Night Slash!" Once again, Weavile formed purple sticks of energy, ready to strike the oncoming Pikachu. An idea quickly formed in his head, seeing Gladion's move.

"Pikachu jump in the air and use Thunderbolt!" Almost reaching the intended target, Pikachu jumped into the air. Gladion's eyes widened seeing this, seemingly surprised by the command.

Pikachu surrounded himself with energy before he fired down the Thunderbolt.

"Cut it!" Weavile with no opportunity to dodge, put his claws up. Still grabbing onto the purple energy sticks, held it above him, slicing part of the Thunderbolt into two.

"Hold it!" The scene was shocking, literally. Pikachu, suspended by mid air, was striking down Weavile with the Thunderbolt. Weavile was slicing through the Thunderbolt, but still felt part of the attack.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu flipped into a spin and came down with a metallic tail.

"Metal Claw!" Gladion called out in desperation, but Weavile didn't follow his command, and took the force of the attack.

"Weavile!" Pikachu had slammed Weavile with the attack, and the recoil flipped him back to Ash. Weavile was slowly moving, looking to be very injured. He knew he had to stop this.

"Gladion stop this! What's your problem?" The concern he saw in Gladion's eyes for Weavile vanished, as he looked up to glare at him, fire in his eyes.

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" Gladion's yell cause everyone to flinch. Him, the group, Pikachu, even Weavile flinched, looking slightly scared at his trainer.

"Whaaa?" He was confused, very confused, into something inside him clicked. The nearly platinum blonde hair, very pale skin, and the green eyes. Gladion looked familiar because he resembled someone he knew. He resembled Lillie.

"Wait are you Lillie's brother?" Lillie had mentioned a brother during one of their conversations weeks ago, but she told everyone that she didn't know where he was and that he left. He berated himself in the mind for not realizing the similarities earlier. He heard the group gasp at his question, also wondering if this was true.

"No shit sherlock! You were supposed to protect her!" Ignoring his first statement, something else clicked at what he said. He failed to protect Lillie from her mother. Once again that thought put a negative feeling in his mind that he would usually be sadness or guilt, but he channeled it into anger.

"I was suppose to protect her? What about you! You're her own brother who left her to some psycho-lunatic bitch!" He knew the group was giving him confused looks, but he was angry, really angry and fed up. Gladion glared at him even harder and started to power walk to him. He clenched his fist, ready for anything.

"I couldn't reveal myself, besides I thought you were strong! Being in so many regions and all the accomplishments you have, I thought you could defend her!" Gladion was right up in his face, but he wasn't going to allow any bull to go past him.

"You're her brother dingus!" He tapped on Gladion's chest who hit his hand away. Both their hands curled into a fist, ready for action, before they were pulled apart. Mallow was pulling Gladion away, in which he looked at her with disgust, and Kiawe pulled Ash away, in which his fist balled.

"Calm down you too. It's clear we you both have some explaining to do." Kiawe, becoming the voice of reason said. Both Gladion and him calmed down a bit, but Gladion stood a bit far from them, glaring at everyone.

"Hey let's go to that Malasada shop." Lana said casually, seeming to not be bothered by the interaction that just occured. Everyone agreed and started to head to towards the building, but Gladion snorted in disgust, though he lusterly followed behind.

* * *

"Okay you two, first off how did you know each other?" They had got their food after ordering, sitting down at a table far from the front, allowing no one to eavesdrop at their conversation. Lana had all of sudden seemed to go into detective mode, asking the first questions, her eyebrows raised.

"This jackass right here bumped into me. Idiot." Gladion said the first part aloud, but muttered the last part. All of the sentence he heard.

"Oh shut up you big baby. It was an accident and then you wanted to battle me!" He accused Gladion, who sneered at him. The felt the tension rising again, if it weren't already enough.

"And who got destroyed!" Gladion replied back, to which he got into Gladion's face.

"How about the second time!" Both of their faces were at each other's, fist balled and eyes glaring, before they were pulled back away from each other by the same people as before.

"You guys are giving me headaches." Sophocles whined, his Togedemaru crying out in agreement.

"Okay next question Lana." Mallow said through grit teeth, not enjoying interactions between them. He sighed. He knew he was in such a bad mood because of Lillie.

"Ash, what's happening with Lillie?" _And the elephant in the room has been called out upon. _He sighed again. His friends needed the whole truth. They deserved to know.

"Lillie's household is dangerous. Her mother is apparently crazy and is completely devoted to something about wormholes and finding mysterious beasts. I don't know why exactly she'd pulled Lillie out of school, but I'm afraid those beasts has something to do with it." He explained the best he could. The group looked shocked and flabbergasted at his explanation, not at all expecting what they heard.

"You are correct. Lusamine is planning to use Lillie as a sacrifice to, what they call, Ultra Beasts, in hopes to win over the beasts." Gladion calmly said. He, with the group looked at him mortified.

"A s-sacrifice..?" Mallow stuttered out. Gladion nodded.

"Why did you leave her?" He was the one who asked the question towards Gladion. Gladion turned his direction and gave him a critical look, but then he sighed.

"I never wanted to, but it had to be done. I couldn't handle her, and I wasn't strong enough to protect or support Lillie. I had plans to go get her recently, but I don't know if I could do that anymore." Gladion admit defeatedly. He gave him a good hard look, to which Gladion thought was a glare.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect us both if she found us okay!" Kiawe was standing right beside him and the same could be said for Mallow and Gladion, but he was in a hard think.

"I'll join you." He quietly said. Gladion looked at him slightly shocked, before he nodded his head.

"Same." Kiawe said, nodding at Gladion who gave him, what he thought he was trying to do, a smile.

"We're all also in." Mallow said, stating her, Lana, and Sophocles. Gladion looked shocked by all the help he was going to get. He smirked at them, a confident smirk at that.

"If we are going to do this, then we need to train and figure out a plan." Everyone nodded.

_We will save you Lillie. You can bet on it._

* * *

**So now Gladion joins the gang, or really they join Gladion, they're all a team now. But would they be able to stop Lusamine? Who knows? You'll have to keep reading.**

**Read and Review**

**I'll y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for the boys… and girls. For everyone.**

**If you guys didn't read my new story's author note, then read the author's note at the end.**

**Quick note before you read. Thank you Penguin for the positive reviews on my stories. They mean so much. A thank you from me, all the way to Argentina.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon whatsoever, but I do own the plot**

* * *

"Professor Oak, I need some of my Pokemon." Ash was in a call with the Professor Oak, having to get some of his more experienced Pokemon. He knew he was going to need them. Professor Oak looked about him with surprise.

"Why Ash? You rarely get any of your Pokemon when you're in another region." Oak questioned. He didn't want to tell Oak all about Lillie, so he thought of a half lie.

"We have to take down an evil organization, and I need some serious firepower." He responded.

"Pika pika." Pikachu nodded, trying to get the point across that they needed them. Oak looked at them sceptically for a bit before he smiled.

"Who am I kidding, you won't abuse your power. So I'm guessing you'll be needing your strongest then." Oak was right on the money, but he knew two Pokemon that he would love to have on his team. He tapped his foot, thinking of way, an idea forming in his head.

"Not exactly. Well I do need my strongest, but you don't have Charizard at the moment and I'm still missing Greninja. Tell Bulbasaur that we need Charizard, Bulbasaur will know what to do. As for Greninja, I need to call someone else." He explained to Professor Oak, who nodded at his explanation. He was going all in.

"So what Pokemon would you like to me to send to you?" The professor asked, his wrinkles bending.

"Sceptile, Infernape and Noivern." Professor Oak nodded, before he saw him left the screen to search for those Pokemon. He heard someone chuckle from behind, and he saw Gladion leaning against a wall.

"So you're getting your powerhouse team huh. I've seen that they are all powerful, but why don't you use them throughout your journey?" Gladion asked him, eyes closed. He almost looked to be sleeping.

"Because I want the Pokemon on my team in this region to have a chance to show what they got. My other Pokemon has already gotten that chance, time for the new ones of the region to get a shot." He explained to the sleepy looking Gladion. _He probably is sleepy, it is late._ Over at Kanto, it was early in the morning.

"Ash? I got your Pokemon." He turned back around and saw Professor Oak with three pokeballs.

"When getting you full team, you'll have to transfer your Pokemon you have on you now." Oak explained. He nodded and they started the process of transferring Pokemon. After five-ish minutes, they had transferred all the Pokemon.

"Alright Ash, I trust you don't abuse this team for their power. I don't think he realizes that with his full team, he could take on a champion." Oak muttered the last part, but Ash heard him clearly, and so did Gladion.

"I won't professor, I promise you." Ash promised, pumping his fist along with Pikachu's to show they mean no harm. Oak smiled at him, the wrinkles looking more apparent.

"I know you won't. It's good talking to you Ash."

"Same here professor. Tell my mom I said high." Oak nodded and he ended the video call.

He felt tired and exhausted, and he knew that right now, the rest of the gang was asleep. But he needed to make one more call, to obtain his strongest Pokemon. He dialed the number from Kalos, and the call almost went to the voicemail, but the user responded.

"Ash? How are you doing?" He looked at Clemont to see Clemont moving parts around, not looking at the video call at all. _Clemont once again is working on an invention. Science is so cool! _

"I'm doing alright Clemont." He could be feeling a lot better, but with Lillie being captured, he wasn't in a happy mood. He could fake the smiles all he wants, but deep down inside him, he was in pain.

"So Ash, not be rude, but why did you call me?" He saw Clemont look at the screen for a quick second, before he disappeared from the screen again, probably to grab more parts.

"Well I uh, need Bonnie." He knew that she was the only one who could get Greninja to him. Clemont had stopped his working to head back the video screen, confusion spread across his facial features.

"Why do you need Bonnie? I have a feeling this is serious." Clemont asked in his usual panicked voice.

"I need Greninja, and Bonnie is the only one who could get him." Confusion still remained on Clemont's face, this time to question why Bonnie could only get him, till he remembered what power Bonnie never realized she has.

"You want her to call Squishy over, meaning Greninja will have to come." Clemont had guessed correctly, so he nodded. Clemont gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm afraid Bonnie isn't with me at the moment. She's home, probably going to sleep soon since it is around nine here. I'm at the gym, working on a new invention. I could tell her when I go back home if she's up. Would you like me to do that?" Clemont asked him. He nodded and Clemont sighed.

"You know, I miss our journey sometimes, but I'm glad we were able to get as far as we did." Clemont gave a wistful smile, that he reciprocated. The Kalos journey was up there with his favorites one.

"Same, I loved our journey. Well I'm tired and got to go." Clemont face came to realization by how late it was over at Alola, and started to apologize, even bowing one time. Ash laughed and Clemont did too, though more nervously. He bid Clemont goodnight and ended the call.

He turned around to see if Gladion was still there, but alas he wasn't. He left the calling station, heading up to his room. Today was exhausting, the same would be said for the next few.

* * *

"_Ash! Watch out! ASH! NO!"_

* * *

He was woken up by a nightmare that scared the living daylights out of him. He breathing was out of control and he was slightly sweating, cold sweat. He put both of hands too his head and squeezed. He needed to get that out of his head, because in that nightmare, it was Lillie being tortured and him getting sliced with an attack.

He got himself ready and woke up Pikachu, ready to start the day. He rushed downstairs, wanting to get some food, until he realized it was a quarter before five. He considered going back to sleep, but he didn't want to have a possibility of experiencing another nightmare.

So he came with the idea to train on the beach. His older Pokemon were probably rusty from all the time spent back at Kanto.

The training was good, and he was right about his Pokemon were rusty. While they were still powerful, most of the training was spent doing cardio since they were a bit out of shape. But in the end, they started to look like his formal selfs. He was going to need them to so.

The first person he saw exit the Pokemon Center, was Gladion. After spotting him, Gladion nodded and walked down a street pathway. He shrugged, figuring he would be back. The next he saw was Lana, and she seemed to be looking for them. At that point, he stopped training. He was soaked in sweat and all his Pokemon were exhausted. He made his way up to her.

"Aloha Lana." He exhaustedly said, giving her a tired grin. Concern was etched on her features, but his grin made her relax. They walked into the center in which the time was a quarter past nine. He grinned out himself for having such a long and tough training session, but now he was hungry.

"So is there food being served?" He could smell it, and he wanted it. Lana giggled at his facial expression.

"Yes, but you aren't going to be giving any at all." He knew why he wouldn't'. He was a pile of sweat, so he rolled his eyes and made his way up to his room. Took a quick shower, then headed back down to see the whole group, minus Gladion eating breakfast.

"Aloha!" He greeted as he grabbed a seat and sat himself at the table. He got a bunch of 'Aloha' murmurs from the table. He grabbed some of the food they all got and filled his plate, before he started to attack the food. Once he finished and let out a huge belched, he realized he had some serious things to talk about.

"So when are we going to attack?" Kiawe had asked. He made a fist that hit the palm of his hand, signally he wanted some action. He inwardly rolled his eyes, but too wanted some action.

"I think we should tonight, maybe past midnight. We would get the element of surprise." The group nodded, but he felt the nervousness in the air.

"How many are there going to be though?" Sophocles asked the question this time. He didn't have the answer to that, but someone else did.

"Hundreds. Probably around two-hundred guards total, maybe more. Expect up to three-hundred." He turned and saw Gladion answer Sophocles question. He looked tired and exhausted. He was sweaty, but not as much as he was before. He leaned against a wall, refusing to sit down.

"Well that's great." Mallow sarcastically said, moving her chair slightly away from the group and closer to Gladion. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what was up with Mallow, but dismissed the thought.

"How do you know how many are there?" Lana asked him. Gladion gave her a smirk, already planning to give her an answer.

"One, I lived there quite some time, so I know how guards are usually there down in deeper areas. Two, I just scouted them, almost got caught, but I was able to get a more accurate estimate." Gladion explained. Ash felt like he had another reason, but elected not to tell the group.

"We will have to be prepared then." Kiawe confidently said. He nodded, but then he felt something. He felt his vision blur up and cleared up again, but no longer was he looking at Kiawe, he was looking at two Zygarde cores. Squishy and Z2.

He seemed to be bowing, and both Zygarde cores bowing back in return. He turned to see Bonnie, looking at all of the in awe. Past her was Clemont, who held a slightly proud smile. With one last nod, he dashed off, and his vision blurred again until he saw back to the table. He heard Kiawe said one phrase.

"Let's train!"

* * *

"Clemont, is Greninja coming?" He had to no, just to take make sure it wasn't some weird vision. Clemont gave him a wide smile, answering his question already.

"Yep, we just bid him goodbye. I don't know how long it will take up though or how he will get to Alola. But Greninja was confident that he would make it there soon." Clemont explained to him. In the background he heard Bonnie yelling words of excitement and laughs. _She's probably having fun with the cores._

"He will figure out a way, I can feel it." He confidently said. It was true though, he felt Greninja in his bones, dashing, jumping and hopping. He felt all the movements, and he had to fought to do the same.

"I know you can. Ash I don't know what you are about to do, but know I have faith." Clemont said, sparking Ash's confidence to a new level. If his friends believed in him, he couldn't fail.

"Thank you Clemont. I'll call you later when things have been concluded." With that he hung up the call and made his way outside. He didn't even have to look, he knew he was already there.

"What's with you and leaning on walls? I swear you must lean on a wall to go to sleep or something." He joked, hoping to get Gladion to laugh. Gladion only smirked, before walking away. Heading to the place where they decided to train.

They went into the forest and after a bit of a walk, with no communication between them, they made it to the clearing where everyone was training.

Kiawe was having Turtonator use Flamethrower while Lana's Brionee was using Bubble Beam to block. Mallow's Tsareena was using Magical Leaf while Sophocles' Vikavolt would use Discharge to disperse the leafs.

"We're here!" He yelled out waving.

"Pik pika chu!" Pikachu cried out, mimicking him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gladion smile.

* * *

It was getting pretty late. The sun hadn't set, but they had trained all the day. Each working with each other to correct flaws and boost strengths. They were planning on leaving soon, to get some rest, then discuss the strategy to get Lillie back.

Throughout the day, he felt a constant sensation to dash. He knew it was Greninja, the bond being loosely linked to each other for whatever reason. But he didn't understand why he was continually dasing, but he knew that Greninja was getting closer and closer to him. He knew he would come today, he felt it.

"So Ash, do you wanna spar?" Ash turned his head, finishing spraying Sceptile with a potion after his spar with Infernape. Gladion had asked the question, and while he did held a neutral face, in his eyes he could see he really wanted a battle.

"Su-"

"**TAPU!" **

The screech stopped his words as the ground seemed to shake. Everyone looked up startled, questioning what that was. He had heard it before, but wanted to sure if his assumptions were right.

"**KO!"**

"What was that!" Mallow yelled out in mild panic.

The leaves shook and Pokemon seemed to fly out of trees. The thing was, they weren't fleeing. They flew out of the tree, onto a nearby tree that surrounded them. He looked and saw hundreds of Bird-Type Pokemon on branches, staring at them. He saw other non Bird-Type Pokemon surround them.

**"KOKO!"**

The sky started to be filled with dark grey clouds. They weren't natural, he knew that for a fact. In his bones, he felt Greninja getting closer and closer to him. He was using all his will to not start sprinting. He synced for half a second to the see Melemele Island in his view. He looked around, everyone looked panicked, even Gladion.

"**TAPU KOKO!"**

Shot straight from the sky onto the ground. A blast of electricity crashed onto the ground, revealing to be the guardian of Melemele Island. Tapu Koko was staring straight at him, almost glaring into his eyes. All the Pokemon were watching them and so were his friends. Then he heard a noise in his head.

"_Fight." _No longer did he felt Greninja just dashing, but hopping and moving like he was on a different terrain.

"Wha?" He wasn't so sure if he heard him correctly. His bones felt like they were on fire.

"**Fight!" **

Tapu Koko, seeming to be enraged, launched a Discharge at him. Everyone's eyes widened. He didn't have enough time to release a Pokemon, and Pikachu was behind Tapu Koko.

"GRENINJA!" A human sized water shuriken intercepted the Discharge, blocking the attack, causing a small explosion. He covered his eyes, and he when he opened them he, he saw reddish-brown eyes look back at him.

* * *

**Oh that cliffhanger. Please don't be too mad at me :) It was perfect timing to. Don't worry, a new chapter will be out soon, sooner than usual.**

**As for this story and the other, this story has 3 chapters remaining. As for the other story, well it's a new short story so it will take some time. After that, will two new stories be published. One of them is another story shorty, featuring a Ash x _ pairing I haven't used yet, but I think you all know who it is. But the other story is the big story. A main story, not a short story, but a main one. Since Ash x Lillie are my favorite pairing, that will be the pairing of the main story.**

**That's it for now.**

**Read and Review**

**I'll catch y'all in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah yeah I know. I haven't updated in quite some time, and usually I have some pretty fast updates, but let me explain.**

**Over the past two weeks, my schedule has been completely broken. Two weeks ago, I had a bunch of test I needed to do well on and some assignments I had to finish, so my sleep schedule was immediately ruined because I was studying late or finishing an assignment.**

**After the week was over, last weekend I was planning on working with on stories, but my friend invited me to some place for a couple of days, where I couldn't work on this even if I tried. So that took most of my 4 day weekend.**

**Then throughtout this week, my sleep schedule was basically in the dumpster, and it took me 4 days to get it to where it was before. I usually write in the early morning, like I get up super early to do this, so it took some time before I could wake up at this time again.**

**So those are my excuses for why I haven't updated, and I know I'd probably could of done something where I could of updated, but here I am now, working on it.**

**Time to get this story done with, only a few more chapters.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon**

* * *

_Tapu Koko, seeming to be enraged, launched a Discharge at him. Everyone's eyes widened. He didn't have enough time to release a Pokemon, and Pikachu was behind Tapu Koko._

"_GRENINJA!" A human sized water shuriken intercepted the Discharge, blocking the attack, causing a small explosion. He covered his eyes, and he when he opened them he, he saw reddish-brown eyes look back at his._

* * *

"Is that Greninja?" He heard Mallow ask.

"Clearly it is." Kiawe responded semi-sarcastically. Mallow lightly punched him.

He didn't pay any of his friends any mind. He was focused on Greninja, and feeling his power coarse through him. He heard Tapu Koko lowly murmur, but he stayed focus with Greninja. He felt ready, he felt power, he felt Greninja. Greninja nodded, turning to face Tapu Koko who eyes were narrowed at them.

"If a battle is what you want, then you're going to get it!" He yelled at the deity Pokemon. Tapu Koko, hearing this, steadied himself. Tapu nodded and he understood what that meant.

"Alright, Greninja start dashing at him." Greninja nodded before bursting with speeds towards Tapu Koko. In mere seconds, Greninja was already in front of Tapu Koko.

"Cut!" Greninja formed two white sharp knives of energy before, slashing down on Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko simply closed it shell, allowing Greninja to repeatedly slashing the outside, doing no damage.

"Come back." Greninja, leaped back to him. He felt the energy still running through him, but he needed this battle to heat up if they were going to change. As if Tapu Koko heard this, Tapu Koko reopened it shell, blasting electricity everywhere. It seemed know, Tapu Koko was into the battle.

Tapu Koko glowed yellow, before firing an extremely powerful Discharge at them. The power was amplified by the Electrain Terrain, and he knew if Greninja got hit, it'll be really hard to comeback and win.

"Greninja, jumped in the air and use Water Shuriken!" He commanded to his already leaping Pokemon, missing the Discharge and throwing four highly moving shurikens of water at Tapu. Tapu dodged two of them, the final two nailing them.

Ash felt his heart pump, and the familiar feeling of fire in his bones feeling. He was almost there, almost to changing, and Greninja felt it too. Greninja from the air, angled himself towards Tapu Koko.

"Aerial Ace!" Hands glowing of energy, Greninja struck Tapu Koko. Who flew back a bit, before unleashing Nature's Madness. Tapu struck his hand on the ground, summoning a yellow aura, that knocked back Greninja.

"Greninja!" Ash yelled concernedly, but Greninja picked himself back up, and looked at Ash. They knew it was time.

"Alright Tapu, you want to see our full power. Here it is!" His vision became to blur as a torrent of water came spinning into Greninja. He felt the water. All of his friends were staring in shock of what was happening.

"GRENINJA!" The spinning vortex of water disappeared, to reveal the new Greninja. Ash-Greninja. He heard shocks and gasps and he couldn't help but smirk. Greninja looked a lot like him, and he saw what Greninja was seeing. Tapu Koko stared at them interesting.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja and him reached for their back, grabbed and threw a human sized Water Shuriken at Tapu Koko. The speed of which the shuriken was moving was incredible. Striking Tapu Koko before it even had a chance to defend himself. A small explosion occured and out came an enraged Tapu Koko heading straight for them.

"Double Team!" Around thirty clones of Greninja surrounded Tapu Koko, all staring at Tapu, before dashing around. Tapu responded with a Discharge, taking out all of them. Except the real one wasn't any of them that Tapu blasted. Tapu looked around, and so did the group, wondering where it was, before another Water Shuriken came striking Tapu Koko from the sky.

Incredibly, Greninja stayed up in the sky that long, and was beaming towards Tapu Koko. Tapo glowed with pink energy, firing a Dazzling Gleam, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Go through it and use Ariel Ace!" Greninja dived through the power of Dazzling Gleam, but landed in front of Tapu, striking it first against it. Tapu tried to back away, but Greninja followed. Tapu Koko elected to close himself off again.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken and slash the shell open!" Confusion spread against the group, wondering how he would use Water Shuriken, since it was a range moved. Greninja grabbed the shuriken from its back, and began slashing Tapu Koko shell. Each hit, making Koko shake more and more.

Tapu suprised them, opening off and firing a quick Discharge. Greninja leaped back a bit and use the shuriken as a shield. He felt himself holding his hands out, acting as if the shuriken was in front of him.

Greninja flipped back and held it ground, staring at Tapu Koko who was doing the same.

"Tapu, let's end this right here, right now!" He could tell that both Greninja and Tapu was tired. The Nature's Madness moved really tired Greninja out, and all the moving. Tapu nodded, seeming to have the same idea.

"**TAPU!" **

"We'll be stronger. We're going to give you everything we have!" He yelled at Tapu, bracing himself as Greninja did.

"Greninja, jump and use Double Team!" A strong leap into the sky, and this time from thirty copies of Greninja, was nearly two hundred in the sky.

Tapu stared at them incredeously, but recovered and use Electrical Terrain. Electricty coarsed through the field again, making everyone's hairs stand on end.

"Greninja, WATER SHURIKEN!" All the hundreds of copies came around, combining the Double Team, to create a massive Water Shurkien, one even bigger than the one he used on Sawyer at the Kalos semi-finals. He heard gasps from his friends, some staring in astonishment.

Tapu slammed the ground with its hand, and glowed yellowed. Amplifying the moves using Electric Terrian, Tapu Koko focus the moves into one point, pulling all its power. Ash with his hand in the air and a weight that he felt, he grabbed and threw like a baseball player. Greninja grabbed and threw the Water Shuriken at Tapu Koko.

"**GRENINJA!"**

**"TAPO KOKO!" **

Tapu fired the beam of electricty and fairy at Greninja's Water Shuriken. Coming in contact with each other, the moves came to a standstill, each fighting to overcome it. What occured, was a massive energy explosion. Filling everywhere within a hundred meters of smoke. He had to shield his eyes, waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke settled, everyone saw both Greninja and Tapu Koko glaring at each other, each in their pose. Greninja faltered, almost falling them, the same with Ash, before they picked themselfs back up. Tapu nodded, before falling down, swirls in his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_I just beat the guardian of Melemele Island. I just beat the guardian of Mememele Island. I just BEAT THE GUARDIAN OF MELEMELE ISLAND! _His eyes popped and he looked at Greninja who was staring at him back, pride and joy in his eyes.

"We defeated Tapu Koko!" Everyone who was in shock for what Ash had done, snapped themselves out of it, hearing him yell. He ran to Greninja, grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly, both staring at each other. They then pulled themselves to each other for a bro hug.

"Ash! That was amazing!" Kiawe exclaimed to him, fire burning in his eyes after watching an intense and fierce battle. The rest of the group nodded, besides Gladion, who only smirked.

"So this is why you're a strong trainer. Looks like I was wrong for mistaken you." Gladion said with his eyes closed, nodding the whole time.

"Uh hey guys… what's with Tapu Koko?" Lana slowly asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Everyone turned to where Tapu Koko was defeated, and slowly getting up was said Pokemon. While it was getting up, a pink and yellow pokeball spun around it.

"I don'k know, but what's that ball?" He asked himself more than anyone else. He had a feeling of cautiousness, awaiting to see what Tapu Koko will do.

"Well that ball is meant for you to catch it of course!" Everyone turned around to see Hala laughing a good ole laugh, Olivia, and behind them a bit back, was Kukui on some crutches. Everyone rushed over to them, beside Gladion, where nervousness was spread across his facial features seeing the Kahunas.

"Kukui!" Mallow yelled, dashing through both Kahunas and making her way to her professor. He smiled at her, showing he was fine.

"I'm all right. Just a couple of scratches. In no time I'll be recovered to take some moves from that Greninja. Woo!" Kukui explained, not bothered by the crutches whatsoever. He turned to Greninja who stared at Kukui incredously, hearing that Kukui will take some of Greninjas attacks. He had to laugh at that.

"But how did you get out so early?" Lana questioned him, and he heard both Hala and Olivia laugh nervously at that. Kukui rolled his eyes but had a everso present smile on his face.

"Well… we really wasn't supposed to… but…" Hala started off, quite slowly and nervously. Slightly chuckling at what happened.

"But we had to get out of there to help you guys!" Olivia finished off. The group stared at them incredously, but quickly shook it off. They had some bigger problems are their hands.

They turned back around to see Tapu Koko slowly approaching him and Greninja, the ball still leviating close. He heard that he was supposed to catch it with this ball. He reached for the ball, grabbed it and looked at it. The ball was yellow and pink, more yellow than pink with a tiny badbe of what looked like Melemele Island on it.

He looked at Tapu Koko who was staring at him expectantly. Tapu Koko eyes were begging him to throw the ball, but he had his slight worries. So he elected to do this. He reached his arm out with the ball, asking him with his eyes that it's his decision if he wants to be caught.

Koko looked astonished by the fact that Ash would give him the choice. This is why he respected the young trainer. This kid had the purest of hearts, and he was going to help him in getting his other friend back.

Tapu Koko seemed to be thinking about something, before he nodded and tapped the ball, sucking Koko in. The ball didn't shake, nor did it get brake out of. Instead the ball instantly ding, signally captured.

"I caught, Tapu Koko!" He yelled excitedly, tearing the serious mood away. He did his signature spin like he does when he caught a Pokemon, Pikachu beside him jumping and shouting in excitement.

"Nice job my boy. Very respectable that you gave Tapu Koko the chance to be captured. That was the first time in nearly two hundred years that Tapu Koko was willing to be caught by someone!" Hala exclaimed, his voice booming.

"So now my lineup is filled." He was slightly bummed for losing the chance to battle with Charizard, but Hala smiled widely.

"No it's not my boy. When the Tapus allow you to catch them in their special ball, called the Tapu Ball, the one you caught him with, then it doens't count to your six Pokemon limit. Something special about our legendary Pokemon, which is why Alola is the best!" Hala exclaimed, then started to laugh again.

"Awesome!" He said, feeling the positivity come from Hala, making his mood great.

Everyone had started to walk back through the forest, all talking with each other, besides Gladion who looked to be almost hiding from the Kahunas. He narrowed his eyes and wondered why he seemed to be so scared of the Kahunas, but pushed the thought to the back of head.

* * *

"Alright we need a plan of attack!" Kiawe said, taking the role of a general. They were back at the Pokecenter at a table in the cafetariea. No one was around them, but they still kept their voices low so no one could eavesdrop of them.

"Gladion, how would you say the best way to get in would be?" He asked Gladion who hadn't said a word since the beginning of his battle with Tapu Koko. He watched as Gladion seemed nervous again and the Kahunas seemed to glare at him.

"Well… there's no good way to enter. We get sneak our way in, it's simply impossible. Force will be prominant throughtout the whole thing, but the best way to ease off that presure is a distraction. That would possibly leave a opening where we would only have to get through a bit of guards, then we'll be in." Gladion explained. Kiawe nodded, the general part of him thinking of how they would do this.

"We can provide the distractions and draw the attention away." Hala said, Olivia nodded with him.

"Great! Then if you guys can provide a distraction around the front on the mansion, both side of guards will come towards you. Then we can sneak in, probably through… … … Lillie's room!" Gladion excitedly said.

"Okay, but what will happen after we're in?" Kiawe asked Gladion.

"Until we notice any guards, we'll have to sneak through the house to the basement. Once we encounter enough guards where all of them know where we are at; we all need to Tauros rush them and get Lillie." Gladion said cooly, but he heard the hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Alight, so that's the plan." Kiawe went recapped the plan again to make sure everyone knew what they were doing. Kukui wasn't going to come for obvious reasons. After they all knew what they were doing, they decided to rest up before attacking.

Most of the group went to their rooms to take a nap, but he needed to get a friend, and he noticed that Gladion seemed to follow him.

After a very short and light conversation with Professor Oak, he acquired the last Pokemon to his team.

"A charizard?" Gladion asked uncertainly, seeming scepticle that his last Pokemon was charizard. With the airness of his voice, he got slight defensive.

"What's wrong with Charizard?" His voice slight on edge, and Pikachu seemed to slightly glared at him. Gladion didn't seem to care about his tone switch and sighed.

"Most charizards are used for transporting. I've rarely seen charizards in actual battle, or at least win a battle, in terms of a league battle. Charizards are very easy to counter, with some rock, water, eletric; you can put that thing out of the sky quick." Gladion explained, not looking up at him.

"My Charizard is different. His power level is insane. He's probably, no offense Pikachu, my second strongest Pokemon; only weaker to Greninja." He rebutted back at Gladion. While Glaion was looking down, he knew he caught the attention of him.

"So he's one of your strongest. Let's have a battle. My strongest against you second strongest" Gladion was looking up at him, fire in his eyes for a battle. He chuckled, but he wanted to battle too.

And with that, they rushed outside, ready to test their powerhouses of Pokemon.

* * *

**Geez I'm finally done with that chapter. This chapter had to be the hardest I've written for this story and it's not all because I hadn't touch the story in around a week and a half. The battle in my opinion wasn't the best, but you guys can be the judge of that.**

**This story only has two more chapters left. Then all my focus will be on **_**Sometime Caring is Sharing **_**story that a lot of you love.**

**That's it for now**

**Read and Review**

**I'll catch ya in the next one**


	8. Chapter 8

**So… I'm back… Yeah…**

**So it's been 3 months since I last updated. Guess I have some explaining to do.**

**To begin with, I had no reason to stop writing fanfic for 3 months. Sure maybe a couple of weeks or even a month, but not longer than that amount of time. Around the end of March heading into April, the school year was the most stressful. State testing, teachers overloading homework, shoving as many lessons as possible in a tiny frame of time. Tbh I was exhausted, my sleep schedule got destroyed because of it, and other distractions kept me from writing fanfics.**

**But for the months of May and June I could of returned but I didn't, which I fully take blame for. Even now I'm considering if I want to even try and continue where I left off. I have big stories ideas that I want to try and write, and at the same time I'm nervous that I might leave again, whether I have excuses or not, but I guess if you guys are reading this then you know I returned.**

**I'm going to try and finish Fighting for You and Sometimes Caring is Sharing within the coming weeks. Honestly I probably shouldn't return now because I'm moving soon, like real soon. So who knows what will happen.**

**I'm sorry if my writing is a little off, have more spelling mistakes, or maybe it feels like someone else is writing this story. It's going to take some time before I got my writing mojo back. Welp, here's chapter 8 of Fighting For You.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

"Alright, we need to be super quiet from now on." Gladion hushed. Ash looked up from the grass they were crouching in and saw the mansion coming closer to view. He was with Gladion and Kiawe, as everyone else would try to provide a distraction, and try to draw more guards out.

"C'mon, when are they going to execute." Gladion mumbled under his breath. All of them were crouched in the grass, ready for the plan to go into place. All of them were wearing white clothes. Pikachu was shockingly in his ball. He grabbed his Pokeball with Charizard in to, ready to release him.

_BOOM_

_DINK_

_BO-ING_

"Hey, we're being attacked from the middle, lets go!" They saw from the fence, thirty or so guards rush from their area to meet the attacks, which was the group. Gladion smirked and looked at me expectantly.

"Charizard, quiet!" Ash commanded the ball as he released it. Charizard instead of his usual proud roar, was forced to be quiet as they were about to sneak in. He command everyone to get on, before he got on himself. Charizard slowly picked everyone up and flew over the fence slowly and quietly, before setting them down on the balcony of Lillie's room.

"Thanks Charizard." He quietly said to the proud looking Charizard before he returned him.

Kiawe very carefully and slowly, opened the balcony door. Hearing no alarms, everyone stepped into Lillie's room. Ash had been here a few times and noticed it looked the same as before, minus Lillie of course. Her plush Pokemon were on her bed and her laptop. _Definitely Lillie's room._

"Alright, now that we're in, we need to get downstairs. It's a couple of hallways down before the door leading downstairs is. No engagement unless absolutely necessary." Gladion stressed before opening the door and barely peeking his head out to see if there was any troops.

Ash looked at Kiawe who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gladion had told them that a multitude of times, and still felt it was necessary to repeat it again. He smirked at Gladion before he came serious again. _Focus. _

"We're clear, let's go." Gladion told them, becoming them to come over.

They were able to successfully avoid guards. They didn't find any, but they were still cautious through every hallway. Throughout the time, he got a pit in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. He had a bad feeling, so he told Gladion. Kiawe looked at him slightly concerned, but Gladion dismissed him off as paranoia.

"Here we are, the back door." Gladion went up to a side panel as he and Kiawe watched for guards. After a view seconds, Gladion mumbled that he got it and the door swung open.

"This is it. Once we get down there, force might be needed. I don't fully know where Lillie is, but she's probably at Lusamine's main room. If she is, we quickly Tauros-rush the room, grab Lillie and run out." Gladion explained. He and Kiawe nodded.

Gladion went in first, follow by him, then Kiawe. Each step they were taking down the spiral staircase, the closer he was to Lillie. He had the urge to sprint down, but he knew that would be a completely idiotic move for him to perform. As they went down though, his feeling in his stomach got worse, but he dismissed it as nervousness and paranoia even though he's done this type of thing plenty of times.

Gladion slowed down and he knew they were at the bottom. He saw Gladion whispered clear and they both move out the stairway into a giant hall. The walls were still white, but not many lights were on.

"This is weird. I expected hundreds of guards here. Where are they?" Gladion mumbled. They were forced to tip toes as their normal steps echoed through the hall. All of a sudden they heard steps coming their way.

"Back to the stairwell." They rushed as quickly as they quietly could. They saw what appeared to be a scientist, with obnoxiously huge green glasses walking in the hallway looking at a screen. All of a sudden he stopped and looked in the way of the stairwell, they all climbed back up a couple of steps for them to avoid seeing them there.

"Hmph." He started to walk away as everyone took a sigh of relief. Before they heard him stop again.

"They're here." His voice sounded from the hallway, their eyes widened, and before they moved, the steps became a smooth ramp and they slid to the hallway. A door closed blocking the stairwell so they couldn't get back up.

"Quick, this way to the main room!" Gladion yelled before sprinting off in the opposite direction the scientist went. They sprinted until Gladion stopped at a step of giant double doors. He reached the control panel and quickly typed something in and the doors opened.

They went inside to a giant room, still painted white. They were above some water that was surrounding them on all sides. In the middle was some screens and a human sized bag was strapped onto a table that was raised, facing them.

"That was a bad idea children." A voice echoed through the room. The double doors shut and they all figured they weren't going to get them open any time soon. They all looked around to find where the sound of the voice was coming from.

"Lusamine where are you!" Gladion shouted with rage and anger. Gladion looked animalistic as he shouted out to his mother.

"Is that any way to talk to you mother Glad? I think not!" Out of nowhere, Gladion was tazed.

"Arrrghhh…" Gladion fell to the ground in pain. Ash and Kiawe looked around aimlessly to find where Gladion was electrocuted.

"The-e g-ground." Gladion barely spoke as he slowly got up, a Pokeball in his hand.

"Where's Lillie?" Gladion shouted out to his mother again, who only laughed as a response.

"Well, she's right in front of you." Everyone turned towards the bag at the middle of the room. It was the perfect fit for someone the size of Lillie. Anger started to take over Ash. _Lillie's over there, my Lillie. _

"Pikachu, Quick Attack into Iron Tail, rip the bag!" He threw out his Pokeball to emerge an already dashing Pikachu go supersonic speed and dashed to the bag.

"Oh, what's this." The voice mockingly said. He heard the smirk in her voice. From the table, a Clefable stepped out, already charging a dangerously looking Moonblast.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Pikachu, forgetting his original command, barely jumped out of the way from the oncoming Moonblast.

"Mother come out!" Gladion yelled. More laughing was heard, seemingly making Gladion all the more frustrated.

"Oh Glad, you really need to calm down." The voice was echoing from the room, instead it came behind the Clefable. A smirking Lusamine was seen, lightly petting her Pokemon; not even focused on them.

"Mother release her!" Gladion commanded to Lusamine, who finally turned her attention towards them.

"Beat me in battle." Was the simple reply she gave him. Gladion gripped his Pokeball and was about to throw, until she said something else.

"I don't want to battle you Glad, I want to face the dark-haired kid who kidnapped my daughter and has been the sole person of her dreams." All eyes turned to Ash, his eyes widened hearing Lusamine's statement. Lusamine kept a poker face, before muttering some words.

"Hyper Voice!" A screech of energy from the Clefable came Pikachu's way, and him not expecting the move, did nothing to command Pikachu to dodge.

"Pikaaa!" A flying Pikachu came towards Ash, to which he caught. Pikachu shook himself in his arms and jumped down, sparks coming out of his pouches.

"Oh will he be an adorable kill." Lusamine delightly said. He stared at her in disgust while Pikachu stared at her in horror.

"We're not just going to allow a fair Pokemon fight, we want Lillie!" Kiawe finally saying something. It seemed Lusamine didn't even know that Kiawe was here as she looked at him for surprise for a moment before she smirked.

"But how will you battle me if you're facing hundreds of Pokemon?" Lusamine mockingly said.

"Wha-?" Kiawe stared at her confusedly until the doors that locked them out opened, with tons of Pokemon from aether guards.

"Guys, defend against the aether guards, I'll take care of the bitch." Gladion and Kiawe both nodded, releasing their Pokemon and going ham on the guards. Ash turned back around to face a devilish smiling Lusamine.

"It's not nice to call people a bitch. Looks like a child needs to be punished! Clefable Psychic!" Lusamine yelled. Pikachu was all of a sudden picked up and thrown backwards.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air, did his signature spin, and fired is signature move.

"Block with Moonblast!"

"Follow with Quick Attack!"

The Moonblast canceled the Thunderbolt, but Lusamine didn't have time to command another move as a dashing Pikachu made contact with Clefable, pushing her back.

"Electroweb!"

"Throw it back with Hyper Voice!"

Pikachu fired his most recent move, which was throw back towards him with Hyper Voice.

"Pikachu dodge!" But it was too late, the Electroweb trapped Pikachu inside of it. Lusamine started to laugh.

"I thought you were a good trainer, I guess not." Lusamine sputtered through her laughter. She stopped laughing and looked at him with serious cold-blooded eyes.

"Use Psychic and feed him to the Carvanhas and the Sparpedos." Ash eyes widened hearing that. He didn't realize that the water was filled with those. _Think, think, think._

"Pika!" Clefable's Psychic grabbed a hold of him and threw him off the edge. _Got it!_

"Pikachu used Thunderbolt to break away the Electroweb, then use your tail to throw Electroweb on the wall, then catch yourself with your tail!" He had never spoken so fast in his life, and he hoped that Pikachu understood him. He dashed towards the edge to see where Pikachu was, all he saw was a blur shoot his way and he took a step back to Pikachu jump in the air.

"What!?" Lusamine screeched, shocked and flabbergasted. He took this as the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu, already in the air, fired an insanely powerful Thunderbolt as the still shock filled Clefable. A huge explosion graced everyone as the attack met. The smoke clear to see a barely standing on Clefable, with electricity in the air near it.

"Sweet she's paralyze." He fist pumped the sky as Lusamine looked shocked at the turn of events.

"Pikachu, one more Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded before doing the exact same thing he did before, this time Clefable fainted.

"Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu ran back to him and he scratched Pikachu in all his favorite spots. Lusamine looked shocked, before it morphed into anger, she released her Pokemon and silently called out a move. A howl of wind was heard and he turned his attention to see thousands of sharp petals heading his way.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped of his Ash's arms and use Thunderbolt to disperse the leaves. He looked to see a smirking Lusamine who called out another move.

"Teeter dance." He had no defense against that as Lilligant started to dance wobbly with awkward music in the background, which ended up with Pikachu doing it and ending up confused. Lilligant was also confused.

"Pikachu snap out of it!" He called out to his buddy, who seemed to be fighting himself. He turned to Lusamine to see her feeding a persim berry, snapping her confusement instantly.

"That's no fair!" He shouted weakly. _Like she'll care._

"Oh I'm sorry child, Petal Dance!" He couldn't even call out a dodge as Pikachu was still confused, so the petals rushed him and Pikachu was flung back. He raced to Pikachu to unfortunately see a fainted Pikachu. He picked him up.

"You did well buddy." He turned back to face Lusamine and her Lilligant. _If they want to play like that, then we'll play with fire. _

* * *

"Blastoise use Earthquake!" Blastoise slammed his feet into the ground, causing the ground to shake and split open, taking out another dozen or so Pokemon.

"Marowak, Stomping Tantrum!" The ground shook again, with a couple of rocks flying around, taking out another dozen or so Pokemon.

The amount of Pokemon that was once in front of them had greatly decreased, and were on their last few aether guards and Pokemon. They heard a roar from behind them and Gladion smirked, he heard that roar last night.

"Ice Beam!" A jet of ice energy striked a Primeape, knocking it out easily. The owner of the Pokemon immediately fled the scene, since he was the last one left.

"Nice, now let's go help Ash." Kiawe said, seeing all the guards defeated. They turned around, ready to rush in and help Ash, when they heard clapping. They turned back around to see the green glasses scientist.

"Oh nice job boys. I didn't think you would be able to do it with all those terrible guards." He said sarcastically. Gladion felt an instant disliking to the guy. He had a obnoxious voice and his aura had the presence that he was thought he was better than everyone.

"Who are you!?" Kiawe called out with a neutral voice. Gladion could tell that he also didn't like this guy. The scientist smirked, and lightly chuckled.

"It is I, the great magnificent Faba!" Faba stuck a pose with pride, but Gladion couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Kiawe joined him. Faba looked at them angrily, confused as to why they were laughing. Even Blastoise and Marowak were laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?" Faba yelled.

"What... type of… ha ha name is… ha... Faba." Kiawe barely said through his laughter. Gladion hadn't felt a good laughed his years, but the name was incredibly stupid to him. Faba looked bewildered, before he turned outrage.

"How dare you diss my awesome name!" Faba grabbed two Pokeballs, releasing them. A Hypno and a Tyranitar.

"Hypno, Focus Blast! Tyranitar, Dark Pulse! Fire at the kids!" Faba yelled out. The Pokemon followed his command and fired their respective attacks towards Gladion and Kiawe. Shock prevented them from calling anything and it looked like they were about to be hit, until their respective Pokemon jumped in the way taking the hit. They snapped out of their shock, seeing their fainted Pokemon.

"Blastoise I'm so sorry, I'll be better next time. Thanks for taking the hit." He returned him and glared at Faba who was smirking proudly at them.

"Marawok, I'm also sorry, but I'm thankful for you taking the hit. You'll get rewarded soon, I promose." Kiawe returned Marawok to also glare a Faba.

"Aw, are your Pokemon fainted." Faba mocked, smirking again at them. A twisted smile on his lips.

"Lucario let's go!"

"Charizard I need you!"

Both trainers released their fully evolved Pokemon. Faba smirked at them, seeing his matchups. Kiawe and Gladion both glared at Faba, while the Pokemon had a stare down at each other. Finally the silence was broken by the edgy teen.

"Aure Sphere Lucario at Tyranitar!" Gladion shouted, his Pokemon quickly releasing a spherical burst of aura heading straight towards Tyrainitar.

"Flamethrower!" Kiawe yelled, his Charizard aiming for Hypno.

Faba smirked at the two special attacks before commanding his moves.

"Hypno use Psychic to catch the Flamethrower and throw it at the Aura Sphere. Tyranitar, rush in at Lucario with Superpower." Faba said calmy. Hypno waved its pedulum back and forth and the Flamethrower was stopped in its track, before shooting off in a different direction making contact with the Aura Sphere.

An explosion occured and out came a surprisingly fast Tyranitar heading straight towards Lucario. Nearly shocked by what happened, Gladion had time to respond.

"Lucario, meet him face on with Close Combat!" Dashing towards the Armor Pokemon, the raw power of Tyranitar was matched with furious amounts of punching and kicking.

"Hypno, use Psychic on Charizard."

"Charizard dodge and use Fire Punch!" Kiawe quickly commanded. Avoiding the Psychic blast, Charizard flew in, fire on his hand. Faba just shook his head, a smirk on his features.

"Hypno use Protect, then use Focus Blast." Charizard rushed in and tried to socked Hypno, but instead of meeting yellow fur, he was met with a wall of unbreakable energy. Hypno prepared a Focus Blast in the Protect, and released it when the shield was down.

"Charizard dodge!" Kiawe cried out helplessly, but Charizard couldn't dodge the point blank Focus Blast. Shot back, Charizard landing by Kiawe with a thud. Looking extremely hurt but not out from the count. Kiawe looked at him concerningly before glaring at the smirking Faba.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush to knock Tyranitar off his feet!" Kiawe turned to see Lucario swiftly hit Tyranitar's legs, making Tyranitar fall. A surprised Faba had no time to defend Gladion's next move.

"Use Ice Punch!" Lucario jumped up and slammed the defenseless Tyranitar with an icy fist.

Kiawe looked at Gladion to see a ruthless expression his face. Gladion wasn't going to quit, so why would he? A snuff made him face Charizard, seeing Charizard's flaming eyes he knew he couldn't give up, not when Gladion was trying his complete hardest, and certainly not for Lillie.

"Grrr, Hypno use Psychic on Lucario!" Faba growled, which strangely sounded like a measel. No matter, Hypno fired the wave of psychic energy towards the aura Pokemon, but that made him completely open.

"Charizard use Flamethrower, follwed with Aerial Ace!" Kiawe command. While Lucario was hit, it didn't do nearly the amount of damage the Flamethrower Hypno got hit by.

"Whaaaa!" Faba screeched, again with the weasel like yell. Gladion nodded at Kiawe, a signal meaning thanks. Charizard rushed in towards Hypno again with fire on his hand.

"Uh uh, Hypno use Focus Blast!" Faba called out.

"Aure Sphere to block to the Focus Blast!" Lucario fired an Aura Sphere with speeds faster than a Ninjask to block the oncoming Focus Blast heading towards Charizard. The Hypno was left with no defense as Charizard socked Hypno was a deadly Fire Punch. Hypno was flung backwards and once it stopped it was clear that he was down for the count.

"Gaahhh, uh, Tyranitar use Dark Pulse on Lucario!" Tyranitar had finally gotten up, and turned towards the Lucario, a Dark Pulse waiting to be launched. But a zooming Charizard stopped all plans of action.

"Aerial Ace!" Charizard struck the Tyranitar who misfired on the Dark Pulse. Kiawe grinned while Faba was struck with Panic.

"Uh, Hyper Beam on Charizard!"

"Oh no you don't, aim for the legs using Bone Rush!" The same exact thing happened to Tyranitar earlier, struck at its legs, making him fall over an facing the celing. Tyranitar launched the beam at the ceiling, cause debris to fall towards Tyranitar. Tyranitar looked up in fear, but even more so at the calling moves.

"Flamethrower!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Faba was too shocked to call anything, so the debris, Flamethrower and Aura Sphere all hit Tyranitar at the same time, resulting in a deafening explosion. The smoke cleared to see a fainted Tyranitar. Faba looked shocked at his Psuedo-Legendary Pokemon fainted on the ground.

"Let's go help Ash." Gladion told Kiawe, who simply nodded. Gladion thought back to when he told Ash that Charizard's were easy to beat. While he didn't see much of his, he knew that Kiawe's Charizard would give him a rough time in battle. They both returned their Pokemon, thanking them before running off to help Ash, leaving a bewildered Faba mouth gaping like a Magikarp.

* * *

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm! Follow with Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded to the forest Pokemon. Sceptile summoned a torrent of leaves that headed straight towards Lusamine's Milotic.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Milotic fired a beam of dragonic energy at the waves of leaves, stopping them in their tracks, but Ash smirked. She may of stopped the leaves, but not Sceptile! Out from the smoke dashed a green blur, with blades of… steel… or is it leaves. The moves slashed the surprised Milotic, who after the fact was fainted.

"What!?" Lusamine screeched.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled proudly, defeating her team with Sceptile, Greninja and Tapu Koko remaining. He turned to see Gladion and Kiawe right behind him, glaring at Lusamaine, but holding in smirks at beating Lusamine and all her troops. He too changed his face too glare at Lusamine.

"Now, let go of Lillie!" Gladion commanded her, point at the bad. They thought she would have no option but to listen, but instead they heard… laughter.

"Ha ha." She started to shake. She had her head down so they couldn't see her facial expression, but she seemed to be filled with joy and madness.

"Uh…"

"HA ha ha."

"HAHAHAHA!" Lusamine whipped her head up, revealing to them a face of madness. Her mouth was clenched in a big crazy smile, her eyes signally danger. Ash looked at her with a bit of nervousness. He wondered if this person was truly insane.

"You children are such fools! You think that you defeated me!" Somehow her smirk grew wider. Ash was about to command Sceptile to rush her when the ground began to shake. He quickly looked around but didn't see any signs of why the ground would be shaking. Lusamine kept her smirk.

"There was a point for all of this. A point for Lillie too!" Lusamine yelled, her voice laced with excitement.

"Gladion, what's going o-on?" The ground kept shaking as Ash asked Gladion who looked equally confused. He shrugged his shoulder. An action that usually is easy, but from the shaking ground rather difficult.

"What are you doing!?" Kiawe yelled at Lusamine. Lusamine was staring everywhere with madness and joy in her eyes. She had her arms out and seemed to be embracing the ground. That's when they saw, a crack in the air. Lusamine smirk widened even more. Ash, Gladion and Kiawe all took a step back, away from the crack as Lusamine approached it.

"Children, I would like you to meet someone I've been trying to find for years!" She clenched her fist, then extended it out towards the crack, which was getting bigger. Then from the cracks, a white hole appeared in the middle, and out came something.

* * *

**There you go guys. This chapter was rough and I know it wasn't good at all. Trying to write a chapter in which you stopped for months in the middle makes for some pretty bad writing. I just want to get this story, and Sometimes Sharing is Caring story done so I can work on the big story.**

**This chapter was bigger than the rest, that's because I wanted to get this story done in two chapters. So the next chapter is the last.**

**That's it for now**

**Read and Review**

**I'll catch ya in the next one**


End file.
